Digimon: Revolutions
by Kaii
Summary: The scars of his past still linger in his mind as T.K.'s son Kaii must join together with a newly formed team of digidestined to save both the real and digital world from enmies old and new.
1. Kaii: The Digi Destined of Water

Kaii

My name is Kaii, I'm 16 years old and I'm a digimon trainer. Being a digimon trainer might seem like something special, but it's really not. Confused? don't worry. I'll explain everything.

About 35 years ago, a group of six Digi-destined (Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Kari and my dad) united our world with the digital one. This allowed every person on earth to meet up with their Digimon partner, making over 6 billion digimon trainers. My partner was a Patamon, just like my dad's. The uniting of the worlds allowed all good people to have their very own digimon, but it also allowed the bad ones to get one too.

Fifteen years later, an elite group of viral-digimon trainers named the 'Digi-destroyers' was formed. Their goal was simple, to destroy all the good digimon and their partners. The Digi-destroyers knew that if an all out war broke out between them and the good trainers, the good trainers would look for a leader. They knew exactly who the good trainers would turn to, the Digi-destined.

It took the Digi-destroyers five years to assemble and train their army of viral digimon. They knew however, that even with the strength of an army, they would not be able to beat the digi-destined, so they formulated a plan. In one swift move, they would simultaneously attack and destroy all 12 Digi-destined.

The Digi-Destroyers took the Digi-destined by complete surprise. My dad never really told me much about that night or the months preceding, I think he never told be because my dad didn't want to relive the experiences. My mom was killed in by the Digi-destroyers during those months and she wasn't even one of the original digi-destined. They just wanted to send my dad a message. The war had begun. The Digi-Destroyed had the advantage early on because their sneak attack threw the good trainers into chaos. They had to find a leader and they did. They found Willis. While Willis lead the frontline battle against the Digi-destroyers, a secret force of the remaining digi-destined and their partners was formed. The Digimon Special Forces (DSF) consisted of Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Cody, Armadillomon, Davis, Veemon, My dad and Patamon. They were all that survived

I was only one year old at the time of the sneak attack, so I don't remember what life was like before the fighting began. I was raised and trained in our underground base by my dad and Izzy, the base's computer specialist. Tentomon wasn't there though; he sacrificed himself to save Izzy. I was trained to be the future of the DSF. I never got to fight though because by the time I was old enough, the war was coming to a close. Willis's troops had overthrown the vast armies of the Digi-Destroyers and our secret force crippled their bases, technology and defenses. The war was winding down, but then it happened.

Four years ago, the digi-destroyers made their final attack. They poured everything they had into it. The target was not Willis' army though, it was our base. They broke in and a great battle ensued, one that we could not win. I was only eight at the time, but fought along side the digi-destined. My father knew that we could not win the battle, so he told Mimi and Palmon to get me and my Patamon to safety. That was the last time I ever saw him.

The four of us ran through a secret maze of corridors that would lead us to Willis's headquarters, but the opposing army caught up with us. Palmon digivolved into her mega form, Rosemon and my Patamon digivolved into MagnaAngemon, but they were too strong. Mimi told me to go on without her and get help while she stalled them. I didn't want to go, but it was their only chance to survive. I told my Patamon to come too, but he wouldn't. He had to stall them so I could get away safely. I ran as fast as I could, but a Phantomon managed to sneak past Mimi, Rosemon and MagnaAngemon and was charging towards me.

He knocked me to the ground and was about to finish me when Willis's Gargomon blew him away. Izzy had managed to contact Willis and he was coming to the rescue. I don't quite know what happened after I saw Phantomon destroyed by Gargmon. Willis told me that I fell unconscious from the attack. I asked what happened to the others and he grew silent. Willis and his army arrived too late. Mimi, Izzy, Patamon, my dad and the others were gone.

The Digi-Destroyers were gone too and the war had ended. Willis said that I could stay with him, but I refused. I had nothing left in that world, so I went to the digital one. There I met up with another orphan. His name was Ribbitomon (pronounced ree-bee-toe-mon). For eight years we trained together, becoming stronger and stronger. We were never official partners though, I didn't have a digivice, but that would soon change.

While training in the ocean, a bright ball of light suddenly appeared underwater. Ribbitomon and I dove down to see what it was. It was a digivice. I grabbed the digivice and looked at it. It was dark blue and had a screen in the middle of it. The digivice was a little larger than the one Mimi and Izzy had, but smaller than the one my dad had. It was mostly white, but there was a blue circle around the center-screen. On the back was a picture of what looked like a water droplet.

There were two buttons on the front of the digivice. One of the buttons was square, while the other was a circle. I pressed the circular button and the digivice turned into a blue light. The light moved up to my right ear and then reformed. The digivice was now something like a headset. The digivice was just large enough to cover my right ear and a little microphone came out of it and was right in front of my mouth. A square blue piece of glass came out of the digivice and covered my right eye. "Digivice: Battle-Mode" A mechanical voice said into my right ear. When I looked through the blue piece of glass, everything had a blue tint to it, everything except Ribbitomon. He was his usual green colour. When I looked at Ribbitomon through the glass, a yellow circle surrounded him. I then looked at Ribbitmon with the other eye and there was no circle. The digivice had highlighted Ribbitomon.

"Ribbitmon" The mechanical voice said. "A very rare aquatic Digimon. This Digimon's abilities are often underestimated in battle because of its cute appearance, but watch out. Ribbitomon's Hydro-Shot attack is powerful enough to wear down solid rock." I took the digivice off of my head and it transformed back into its original form.

I then decided to press the square button. The digivice transformed into a blue light again and moved to my wrist this time. The light formed into a watch. I looked at the screen of the watch and there was a red blinking arrow. Ribbitomon and I decided to go where the blinking arrow was leading us.


	2. Chloe: The Digi Destined of Fire

Chloe  
  
Hi, I'm Chloe and I'm 15 years old. There's not much to tell you about my life before I met my first digimon, but I'll give it a go.  
  
I was born on some ranch in Colorado, but my family didn't stay there for long. Soon after I was born, that war between the Digi-destroyers and the Digi-destined started up. The battle raged on and everyday it was coming closer and closer to our ranch. My dad thought that my mom and I would be in danger, so he sent us to live in some mountain village. Apparently my dad promised us that he would come back when the fighting stopped, but he never did come back. He didn't die or anything, I think, but he knew that we couldn't be safe with him around. I'm not sad about it or anything. I never really got to know the guy. People say I look like him though because of my blond hair. My mom always tells me that I'm acting more and more like my dad, but unlike him, my mom did NOT want me growing up with any digimon. She thought that the war was the digimon's fault. This was also what everybody else in the village thought about digimon. They weren't welcome.  
  
So that's my life in a nutshell. Living in a digimon-free village for all my life with my mom and my cat Hobe. I would spend all my free time on the farm and ride the horses or collect the eggs. My life pretty much stayed the same, until two days ago. I had just had a big argument with my mom because I wanted to know who my dad was but she wanted me to stay on the farm. We said some things that we didn't mean and I stormed out of our farmhouse, Hobe followed me. I ran all the way to the river at the edge of our farm. I crossed the river and ran into the forest on the other side. I kept running and running, I couldn't take my life anymore. I was tired of my boring life, I was tired of this boring place and most of all I was tired of being alone.  
  
I never got along with the other kids at school and Hobe was my only real friend. I stopped running and sat down under a big tree. The sun was setting and it would soon be dark. I decided to make a fire and went looking for some kindling. I made the fire and sat by it, poking it with a stick. Hobe was still with me, in my lap sleeping. I was very tired and was about to fall asleep when I saw something in the fire. There was something red in the fire and looked like a glowing ball. I just looked at it for a little bit, then down at Hobe. My cat opened her mouth and I thought she was going to yawn. Instead, she spoke.  
  
"Take it" Hobe said "Reach into the fire and take it."  
  
I was in shock. My cat, which I had known for my entire life can talk.  
  
"Take it" Hobe said again. "It's your destiny."  
  
"I can't!" I told my cat. I was still shocked that I was even having this conversation. "It's in the fire and I'd get burned. Plus I'm only 15! I'm too young to have a destiny. And how can you talk?"  
  
"I'm a digimon." Hobe said to me. "I'm YOUR digimon. Now reach into the fire and take your destiny, begin your adventure. Take it."  
  
I reached into the fire. I thought that it would be hot and burn me, but it wasn't. I reached in and I touched the glowing ball. As soon as I touched it the fire became much bigger. I was afraid and took my hand out of the fire. The glowing ball began to take shape. It molded itself into some kind of hand held device. I reached in and took it out of the fire. It was white and there was a red circle around its center-screen. On the back was a picture of a flame. . "You did it!" Hobe said. "You did it. You are now the digi-destined of fire. You have been chosen"  
  
With that, she began to glow. The light became too bright and I had to look away. I heard Hobe say.  
  
"Hobemon digivolve to. Tigrimon."  
  
I looked back towards my cat and she changed. Hobe, I mean Tigrimon was larger than she was before. She was red with white stripes.  
  
"Who are you? Are you still Hobe? And what's a digi-destined? Why was I chosen?" I asked my cat.  
  
"I am Tigrimon. This is my rookie form. I am your digimon partner. You will learn all about why you were chosen soon, just follow me."  
  
"I can't" I replied. "I'm too scared, I'm not strong enough to become a digi- whatever."  
  
"You ARE strong enough. It will be your job to lead them."  
  
"Lead who?"  
  
"The others"  
  
With that, she began to walk towards the fire. Tigrimon walked all the way in and disappeared with a flash of light. I nervously walked into the fire and closed my eyes. 


	3. Eric and Amanda: Destined for Earth and ...

Eric and Amanda: Destined for Earth and Sky  
  
Hi, My name is Amanda and I'm 16 years old. I live in a New York City apartment with my mom, dad and little brother Eric. Mom and Dad were almost always working, so it was usually just me, Eric, Kitmon and Solarimon. Solarimon was my digimon. She's a beautiful white bird. My brother says that she is in her rookie form. Eric knows all about digimon because he has always on his computer. His digimon was Kitmon, who looked a lot like a green puppy. I had heard stories of talking digimon but no matter how many times I tried to get them to say something, they would be silent. I eventually gave up and went on with my life.  
  
The average day for me was simple. First I would go to school in which I was Ms. Popular. I wasn't cruel to anybody or anything; so don't think I was a primo-beeotch or something. I was one of the cheerleaders and would always be in the school play. When school ended I'd always go over to the mall. I was a mall-rat from way back, Solarimon too. She loved flying past the stores, sleeping in the trees and even trying on funny hats. So we'd hang out at the mall food court with all our friends and their digimon. After the mall, Solarimon and I would go home and make dinner for Eric. Some people might hate cooking, but I love it.  
  
Eric's life was quite different from mine. He was really smart and always got much better grades than me. I wasn't jealous because I knew how hard he worked to get the marks. Every time I saw him he'd be on the computer, working away. Eric was always quiet and stayed to himself, that's why he never really made many friends. He was happy just being with himself, and Kitmon of course. Those two were and still are inseparable. Eric also had such a wild imagination. He was always making up stories about everyone around him, that's why at first I didn't believe him when he told me that he had found fireflies in his room. Here's what happened.  
  
"Amanda! Amanda!" Eric squealed with joy as he ran into the kitchen. I was making dinner.  
  
"Hey squirt" I said to him "Ready for spaghetti?"  
  
"There are fireflies in my room!"  
  
"Fireflies?!" I asked him. "I don't think we had fireflies in New York."  
  
"We do!" He quickly said. "There are TWO of them in my room. One is green!"  
  
"Green heh, I think I better check this out." I walked away from the pots and pans and went into Eric's room.  
  
I looked inside and saw these two glowing balls. One was white and the other was green. I slowly walked into the room and tried to touch the green one. My hand went right through it. This surprised me, so I decided to touch the white one. As soon as my hand touched the outer glow of the orb, a bright light filled the air. I had to close my eyes because the light was so bright. When I opened my eyes, there was an odd object in my hand. I looked almost like my old Tamagotchi, but it was white. There was a yellow ring around the center screen and two buttons on the front. On the back of the device was a little picture of the sun. It looked like one of those cartoon suns with all those rays coming out of it. I thought it was cute.  
  
"COOL!" Eric said. "I want one too!"  
  
He then reached out towards the green one and the same thing happened. A bright light came out and when we opened our eyes, a strange device was there. This one looked the same, but the circle around the screen was green. There was also some a picture of some kind of gem on it's back.  
  
"Oh my. oh my, you've been chosen!"  
  
Eric and I looked at each other, wondering which one of us said that. We soon realized that the person who said that wasn't me, and it wasn't Eric. it was Kitmon.  
  
"You Eric, and Amanda too. You have both been chosen to be the protectors of the digital world."  
  
Eric and I were very confused. I asked Kitmon to explain but he was interrupted.  
  
"You are the digi-destined. Both of you have been chosen to fight a great evil that is rising in the digital world. You must travel there to fight it and to beat it."  
  
"Solarimon?! You can talk too!" I was shocked by the fact that after all these years, Eric and I find out that our digimon could talk.  
  
"Yes, I can talk." Solarimon said. "Now follow us"  
  
Solarimon then flew out of Eric's open bedroom window. There was a flash of light as soon as she left the window and then she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"You have to follow us." Kitmon told Eric and me "You have to begin your adventure."  
  
With that he also jumped out the window. There was another bright flash and Kitmon also disappeared. Eric was climbing on top of the desk and was preparing to follow the two digimon.  
  
"Are you nuts?!" I asked him. "We live on the THIRTY-THIRD FLOOR!"  
  
"Look." Eric told me. He voice had a very serious tone in it. "I don't know what's on the other side of that window, but you heard what Kitmon said. We are chosen. We have to go, we have to go help."  
  
"You're right." I told him. "Let's go. together."  
  
With that, we jumped through the window at the same time. There was a bright flash of light and we landed on a soft ground. It was grass. I opened my eyes and looked around.  
  
"Toto, I don't think we're in New York anymore." I said jokingly.  
  
I continued to look around and discovered that we landed in a small clearing. There was a forest behind us and a temple in front. The temple was so cool, it was dug into the side of a cliff and looked really really old.  
  
"Who are they?" Eric asked me.  
  
He pointed at a girl that seemed to be about my age. She had long blond hair and was sitting on the grass next to a red cat.  
  
"I'm not sure. but we might as well find out."  
  
We began to walk towards the mysterious pair, but we heard a rustling in the bushes behind us. Solarimon, Kitmon, Eric, the two strangers and I all turned around to see what it was. The rustling noise slowly became louder and louder.  
  
"I'm scared." Eric told me as he hid behind me.  
  
"Don't worry." The girl said. "We'll fight it."  
  
"And we'll win." I replied. 


	4. The Digi Destined Unite

Chapter Four: Digi-Destined Unite  
  
Amanda, Eric, Kitmon, Solarimon and the two strangers were all ready to defend themselves against the unknown danger. The rustling sound was still coming closer.  
  
"Hey! Whoever you are, stay away or there will be trouble!"  
  
Amanda's threat did not stop whatever was coming towards them. The rustling was really close now.  
  
"Sis! It's almost here, what do we do?!" Eric asked Amanda.  
  
"We have to defend ourselves." Amanda told him.  
  
"We have to be strong." The other girl said.  
  
"We have to fight." Amanda continued on to say.  
  
At that point the two figures appeared out of the bushes. One was about the height of the kids, while the other was smaller. Without realizing what it was, Amanda charged at the larger figure, knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Owww!" the boy said as he lay on the ground. "Shouldn't you at least say hi before tackling somebody?"  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry!" Amanda quickly said as she helped the boy up. "My name's Amanda."  
  
"I'm Kaii." The boy said. "And this is Ribbitomon." Kaii said as he pointed towards the smaller creature.  
  
"Hi Kaii, Hi Amanda, I'm Chloe" said the second girl. "And I'm Tigrimon." Said the red cat.  
  
"I'm Eric! and this is Kitmon." Eric happily said.  
  
"And I'm Solarimon" said the white bird digimon.  
  
"So now that we all know each other" Chloe commented "Does anybody know where we are or why we're here?"  
  
"We're in the digital world." Kaii replied. "and I'm here because I'm following my new digivice." He showed everybody the digivice that he had currently found.  
  
"Hey!" Amanda said as she saw Kaii's digivice. "I have one just like it, but it's yellow."  
  
"Mine's green." Eric said smugly. "and I've got a red one." Said Chloe.  
  
"So we're the digi-destined." Amanda commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are." Chloe replied.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Eric asked.  
  
Kaii looked down at his digivice and the arrow was pointing towards the temple.  
  
"Well." Kaii said. "I don't know about you all, but Ribbitomon and I are going into that temple. Whoever gave me this digivice is guiding me to that temple."  
  
"I'm coming along too" Amanda told him.  
  
"We all are" Chloe replied. "Whoever sent Kaii the digivice probably sent us ours too."  
  
The eight of them walked towards the temple.  
  
"So Kaii, how come you weren't transported to the temple like the rest of us?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well," Kaii replied. "I didn't travel between worlds, I got my digivice in the digital world.  
  
"So you live here?" Eric asked him  
  
"I guess you could call it that, I've been here for four years."  
  
"You lived here all by yourself for FOUR YEARS?!" Amanda asked. She was completely shocked by what Kaii had just said.  
  
"I didn't live by myself, I was with Ribbitomon."  
  
They entered the temple but it was completely empty. There were torches burning, lighting the way down a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was a big steel door.  
  
"Heh, the lights are on but there's nobody home." Eric said jokingly.  
  
They walked down the corridor and arrived at the door.  
  
"We cannot come with you." Tigrimon told the kids. "Only the sacred digimon and the digi-destined are allowed through those doors."  
  
The four digimon waited outside the doors while the children entered. The room, like the corridor was also lit and completely empty.  
  
"Do you think these sacred digimon are invisible?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Amanda said "That wouldn't make any sense."  
  
"And like any of this does?" Chloe blurted out "My life was completely ordinary until all of a sudden my cat is a digimon and I'm chosen to be some digi-destined or whatever. Then I'm zapped into some alternate world and."  
  
"Look!" Kaii interrupted. "There's some kind of engraving on that wall."  
  
The four of them walked over to the rear wall to see the engraving in detail. It was a star and near each point was a hole. At the tip of each point was a drawing. The drawing on the top point was a flame. The next point had a picture of a water droplet, then a sun, then a gem and finally a crescent moon.  
  
"These four pictures match our digivices." Amanda said.  
  
Eric placed his digivice inside the whole next to the gem drawing. "Hey guys! They fit in the holes too!"  
  
Each digi-destined put their digivice in the appropriate hole of the star.  
  
"Wait." Chloe said. "There are five points, but only four of us. One is missing."  
  
"Does that mean that there is another digi-destined kid like us?" asked Eric.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang against one of the walls. Then another and the wall began to crack. The next bang knocked a big hole in the wall and three figures walked into the room. The first was very big. It seemed to have horns and looked a bit like a bull standing up. The second was shorter and wore something that looked like a witch's hat. He also had a cape and a rod. The end of the rod was the shape of the sun. The final creature had six black wings and a black staff. He also wore a black helmet that covered his eyes.  
  
"No!" said the six-winged creature. "It means that there's one more of you to kill." 


	5. The New Enemy

The three unknown digimon walked slowly towards the four terrified children. Without their digimon partners, they were helpless.  
  
"Everybody!" Kaii ordered. "Press the circular button on your digivice!"  
  
Chloe, Amanda, Eric listened to him and pressed the button. Their digivices glowed and transformed into light. The light moved up to their ear and transformed into an earpiece. Microphones formed from the earpieces and so did coloured pieces of glass. The glass came out of the earpiece and covered the closest eye. Chloe's glass was red, Amanda's was yellow, Kaii's was blue and Eric's was green.  
  
Eric's digivice locked onto the large horned digimon.  
  
"Minotaurumon." The mechanical voice of the digivice said. "This champion Digimon has a nasty left jab and his Earthquake Drill will turn any wall into rubble."  
  
Amanda's digivice then locked on to the smaller digimon.  
  
"Wizardmon." the digivice said. "A mytical digimon. This champion's devastating attack is Magical Game."  
  
Finally, the six-winged digimon was locked onto by Chloe's digivice.  
  
"Angemon. This digimon is the champion of hope and justice and will use his Hand of Fate attack to protect those in need, no matter the cost."  
  
"Heh" Amanda stated. "That's an odd description for a digimon who is trying to kill us!"  
  
"That's because it can't be Angemon, it CAN'T!" Kaii cried out. He could not believe that an Angemon could be this evil. Angemon was his first digimon partner and saved his life of several occasions. He just couldn't believe that one could be evil.  
  
"The child is right." The six-winged creature said. "I am not Angemon, I am Dark Angemon and my attack isn't hand of fate. My attack is."  
  
"Hand of Fury!" Dark Angemon screamed out as he shot a beam of dark purple light towards the children. Chloe, Kaii and Eric managed to dive out of the way but Amanda was paralyzed with fear.  
  
"Sis!" Eric cried out. He watched in horror as Amanda was hit by the beam. It caused her fly backwards and hit the far wall. She then limply fell to the ground.  
  
"Amanda!" Kaii screamed as he ran over to see if she was okay. Amanda was unconscious, but alive. Kaii started to shake Amanda. "Amanda, wake up! You have to wake up!"  
  
Eric was furious. He looked away from his sister and looked right towards the three villains. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" he screamed at the figures.  
  
"We are The Trio" Wizardmon told him. "We are going to rule the digital world and destroy anyone who gets in our way."  
  
"And you are in our way." Minotaurumon stated frankly. Minotaurumon then began to walk towards Chloe and Eric.  
  
"Chloe, what do we do?" Eric asked her.  
  
"I don't know" Chloe said. She was terrified. "We need help, we need. we need. we need our digimon."  
  
"KITMON!" Eric screamed out "Kitmon! We need you!"  
  
"TIGRIMON!" Chloe cried out.  
  
"RIBBITOMON!" Kaii yelled out as loud as he could.  
  
At that point the door flew open and the four digimon burst into the room.  
  
"Amanda!" Solarimon cried out as she flew over to her and Kaii.  
  
"You stay away from those kids!" ordered Tigrimon.  
  
"We will never let you harm them!" Ribbitomon told the Trio.  
  
"HA!" laughed Dark Angemon. "How are you supposed to do that, you're all so weak!"  
  
"Then we'll become stronger." Kitmon told them.  
  
A bright light shot out from Eric's digivice and hit Kitmon, causing him to glow.  
  
"Kitmon digivolve to. LUPEMON!"  
  
Kitmon became as large as the Solarimon, Tigrimon and Ribbitomon. He looked a bit like a green wolf, but with a spiked tail.  
  
"Tail Quake!" Lupemon cried out as his tail slammed against the ground, causing a ripple of seismic energy to run along the ground towards the Trio. Minotaurumon slammed his fist into the ripple when it came close, destroying it.  
  
"Hydro-shot!" Ribbitomon screamed. "Razor-Wind!" Solarimon yelled. "Blazing Arrow!" Tigrimon shouted. A blast of water, a gust of air and an arrow of fire flew towards the children's' three enemies.  
  
"Shadow Staff!" Dark Angemon cried out as he spun his staff so fast it turned into a shield, which stopped all of the attacks. "Hand of Fury!" Dark Angemon said again as he summoned his attack. The purple light flew towards Kaii, Amanda and Solarimon.  
  
"NOOO!!" Ribbitomon cried out as he shot out another blast of water. The attack did not stop Dark Angemon's attack. Ribbitomon kept shooting out water, but it was to no use. The dark purple light got closer and closer. Kaii looked towards the light and then went to shield Amanda from it. He put his body in the path of the light and closed his eyes.  
  
"Gargo Laser!" a digimon cried out as dozens of green energy blasts flew into the dark light. The unknown digimon kept shooting the green blasts and eventually stopped Dark Angemon's attack.  
  
The mystery digimon appeared out from the shadows. It looked like a big green and white bunny with pants. He also had two Gatling guns where his hands should be. Kaii opened his eyes and looked at the rabbit digimon.  
  
"Gargomon!" Kaii cried out with joy.  
  
"Kaii, You're one of the new digi-destined?!" A blond man asked Kaii.  
  
"WILLIS?!" Kaii shouted.  
  
"You two know each other?" Chloe asked Kaii.  
  
"I guess you could say he's a friend of my fath"  
  
"Sorry to stop the reunion." Minotaurumon stated. "But you're butting in on an important occasion. We're supposed to destroy those digi-destined NOW!"  
  
With that, Minotaurumon charged towards Chloe and Eric.  
  
"Hydro-shot!" "Razor-Wind!" "Tail Quake!" "Blazing Arrow!" "Gargo Laser!"  
  
The four digimon and Gargomon all unleashed their attacks upon Minotaurumon at the same time. The attacks hit him at full force and knocked the digimon to the ground.  
  
"We got him now!" Willis cried out. 'Now let's finish him!"  
  
Willis's digivice began to glow and so did Gargomon.  
  
"Gargomon digivolve to."  
  
"Wizard's Cloak!" Wizardmon screamed out as he threw his cloak into the air. The cloak expanded in size and covered The Trio. The cloak then disappeared and so did the three evil digimon. Gargomon stopped his evolution.  
  
"Are they really gone?" Tigrimon asked.  
  
"I hope so." replied Lupemon.  
  
"We have to help Amanda!" Eric cried out.  
  
"I can help." Willis told Eric. "I came here to tell you five. errr, where's the fifth?"  
  
"We don't know." Kaii told him.  
  
"Willis right?" Chloe asked. "Can you stay with us and help us fight those evil digimon."  
  
"I would." Replied Willis "But I can't stay in this world for very long."  
  
"Why not?" Solarimon asked.  
  
"Because in a way, I'm not really here. I wasn't transported here like you guys were and I'm here because of this." He showed the kids his watch. "This allows me to transport between worlds but only for a short period of time. If Gargomon and I stay longer than the watch allows, I'll be disrupting the balance between the worlds."  
  
"Then you'd better hurry and tell us what you came here for." Kaii asked.  
  
"I've come to tell you that you have to beware of the"  
  
Willis's speech was cut short when he and Gargomon suddenly vanished.  
  
"What do we do now?" Chloe asked the group.  
  
"We have to get Amanda back to full health." Eric said.  
  
"We also have to get stronger so we can beat The Trio." Ribbitomon said.  
  
"And don't forget." Solarimon reminded them "We still have to find the fifth digi-destined."  
  
"It's getting dark, we'd better decide where to go before night falls." Lupemon told the group.  
  
"We could stay in the temple." Eric suggested  
  
"No, we can't do that." Replied Solarimon "The Trio might come back."  
  
"I know! You can all come to our house!" Ribbitomon offered.  
  
"Really?!" Chloe said. She had forgotten that Kaii had spent four years in the Digital World.  
  
"If we're going." Kaii told them all. "We've got to leave immediately."  
  
"Then let's go." Chloe ordered.  
  
With that, the eight travelers left the temple. Ribbitomon in the lead followed by Eric, Lupemon and Chloe. Kaii (who was still carrying Amanda), Tigrimon and Solarimon followed them.  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right?" Solarimon asked Kaii.  
  
"I know she will, she has to be." Kaii replied. Although Kaii's voice was unshaken, he looked very worried.  
  
As they all left the clearing outside the temple and entered the forest, a shadowy figure walked into the temple. He was about Kaii's height and had a digimon with him. He walked over to the wall with the engraving of the star. He placed his digivice in the hole nearest to the crescent moon picture. He then looked back towards where the other digi-destined had entered the forest.  
  
"Those are the other digi-destined?" The boy said sarcastically. "wonderful." 


	6. First Dawn

Night had fallen and the eight travelers were still wandering through the forest on their way to Kaii's house. Chloe, Eric and Ribbitomon were in front and were followed by Tigrimon and Lupemon. Kaii, Amanda and Solarimon were towards the back of the group. Kaii was still carrying Amanda, who remained unconscious.  
  
"So you've been here for four entire years?!" Chloe asked Ribbitomon  
  
"Actually, I've been here my entire life. I wasn't born in the real world like you." He replied.  
  
"But, Then how are you Kaii's digimon partner?" Eric asked the digimon. "Lupemon and I have been together all my life."  
  
"Well, I wasn't Kaii's."  
  
"RIBITOMON!" Kaii interrupted.  
  
"What?" Ribbitomon protested.  
  
"I just don't want to talk about it." Kaii told the digimon.  
  
There was an awkward pause after Kaii's interruption. Everybody wanted to say something, but they didn't know what. Finally, Chloe broke the silence.  
  
"So Eric," she asked "where did you and Amanda grow up?"  
  
"New York" he replied.  
  
"WOW!" she told him. "You're so lucky! It must've been so cool to see New York with all those digimon. I grew up in a mountain village."  
  
"That must've been fun." Said Solarimon.  
  
"No," Chloe replied sternly. "Believe me, it wasn't."  
  
The group left the forest and entered a large plain. The moonlight dimly lit the tall grass and some houses could be seen on the horizon.  
  
"I live over there." Kaii stated. He pointed towards the houses.  
  
They all walked into the tall grass. When they were about halfway through the field when Eric cried out.  
  
"STOP! I saw something move over there!" He pointed to the left.  
  
"I don't see anything." Tigrimon said.  
  
"Maybe you were just imagining it?" Solarimon suggested.  
  
"No!" Eric replied. "I KNOW I saw it. It looked like a blur through the grass."  
  
"Let's keep moving." Chloe told the group. "Whatever it was, I don't think we have to worry about it, and we're almost at Kaii's house."  
  
The group continued to move across the tall grass.  
  
"I saw something moving really fast over there!" Chloe said. She pointed to the right of the group.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's circling us!" Eric cried out.  
  
"We have to get out of this field!" Tigrimon said.  
  
"All right." Kaii told everybody. "On the count of three, everybody run as fast as they can towards those houses."  
  
"One" Solarimon said.  
  
"Two" Lupemon continued.  
  
"Three!" Kaii said loudly.  
  
Everybody ran as fast as they could towards the village. As they ran, the blur kept appearing. First it was on the left, then the right. It then zoomed by in front of them, causing Chloe and Tigrimon (who were in the lead) to stop abruptly and fall down. Eric and Ribbitomon helped them up and they continued to run. Chloe, Tigrimon, Eric, Lupemon, Ribbitomon and Solarimon made it out of the forest, but Kaii was having trouble running and carrying Amanda at the same time.  
  
The blur suddenly began to circle Amanda and Kaii. At first it was far away from the two, but eventually it became closer and closer. Then the creature stopped right in front of Kaii and Amanda. The creature looked like a woman covered in white feathers. The woman then opened its mouth and let out a might shriek. Sound waves radiated out of its mouth and caused the digimon and digi-destined to cover their ears in pain. The creature then flew off into the forest.  
  
Kaii and Amanda then joined up with the others and they all continued on to the village.  
  
"The houses are all so little." Chloe said surprisingly.  
  
The group walked past the village of houses and each house was only a little taller than Kaii.  
  
"It's an Elecmon village. Elecmon aren't very big, so their houses don't need to be big either." Kaii explained.  
  
"Is YOUR house this small?" Eric asked.  
  
"Of course not." Ribbitomon told him. "Our house is much bigger. I'm not sure if we'll all have much room though. It was built for only Kaii and me."  
  
The group continued to travel through the village and towards the outskirts there was a house larger than the rest.  
  
"Welcome home." Ribbitomon said as he ran into the house.  
  
Everybody followed him.  
  
The house consisted of two rooms. The first room was the one all the children were standing in. In the corner of the room there was a small table and two chairs. On the other side of the room there were two couches with a rug in between. There was also a fireplace on the rear wall. Beside the fireplace was a doorway that led into the second room.  
  
"This is it." Ribbitomon said. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I'm thinking sleep." Chloe said yawning.  
  
"Me too." Lupemon said.  
  
"Then let's all get some sleep." Kaii told them all. "We'll talk more about what to do in the morning."  
  
With that he walked towards the bedroom with Amanda still in his arms. Solarimon followed. Kaii placed Amanda on the bed and then told Solarimon to stay there. Kaii tiptoed out of the bedroom and past the sleeping others. He left the house and walked towards the village. He arrived at a well in the middle of the tiny village and filled a bucket up with water. He then returned to the house and went back into the bedroom. He moistened her forehead with a wed piece of cloth and then turned to Solarimon.  
  
"I'm not sure what I can do to help her here." He said to the digimon.  
  
"Is there anyplace we could go that would help her?" the digimon asked.  
  
"There's a village a days walk from here that has a digimon hospital, we'll go there in the morning. You can go to sleep now Solarimon, I'll stay awake to make sure Amanda stays fine."  
  
"But." Solarimon said.  
  
"She'll be fine." Kaii assured her. "I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
With that Solarimon hesitantly flew to a corner of the bedroom and closed her eyes.  
  
"The children have arrived at the Elecmon village." The feathered woman informed Minotaurumon. "I suspect they are staying there for the night, should I go and destroy them?"  
  
"No." replied the bull-like digimon. "I'll send somebody else." The digimon paused and then turned around. "Snimon!"  
  
A large green digimon flew down from the sky. The digimon looked like a praying mantis with two large sickles for arms.  
  
"Snimon, you will destroy the digi-destined children."  
  
The digimon gave a loud cry and flew off into the distance.  
  
"The children are weak, as are their digimon." Minotaurumon said to himself. "This will be easy."  
  
The sun rose and shown though the window of Kaii's house, awakening Chloe. She looked around and at first she didn't realize where she was. She thought she was back in the mountain village with her mom. She soon realized where she was when she saw Tigrimon. It was amazing that Tigrimon was her cat for all these years and she didn't notice it. She looked around the room and also saw Eric, Ribbitomon and Lupemon. She knew that they'd be hungry when they got up so she decided to make breakfast  
  
Chloe walked into the bedroom and found Kaii at the foot of the bed placing a freshly moistened washcloth on Amanda's forehead. Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Kaii stopped her. He then pointed at Solarimon who was still asleep. Kaii then got up and walked closer to her so she could whisper.  
  
"I want to make breakfast for everybody." Chloe said. "Is there any food here?"  
  
"No." Kaii replied. "But there's a small orchard behind the house and across the river. You should be able to get some fruit there."  
  
"Thanks!" Chloe said as she enthusiastically as she rushed out of the room. She crept through the main room and made it all the way to the door without waking anybody up. She opened the door and it let out a creaking noise, causing Eric to stir. Eric got up and rushed over to Chloe.  
  
"So where are we going?" Eric asked.  
  
"I don't know about us, but I'm going to get some fruit for everybody's breakfast. Why don't you go back to sleep, I'll be back in a few minutes." Chloe stated.  
  
"Fine." Eric stated.  
  
Chloe could tell that he was disappointed but she didn't want him coming along. This world was so new for them, and she didn't know what dangers might be out there. Eric went back to where he had slept and closed his eyes. Chloe then left the house and began to walk towards the river.  
  
Back in the house, Eric opened his eyes again and sneaked out the door. He began to follow Chloe, making sure that she didn't see him. Chloe crossed the river and entered a small area with all kinds of fruit growing from trees. Some of the fruit looked familiar but some of the fruit looked completely foreign to her. She began to pick some fruit when she heard a twig snap behind her. She looked around and saw Eric running behind a tree to hide himself.  
  
"Eric!" Chloe scolded. "I told you to stay in the house. You have no idea what's out here, it could be dangerous."  
  
"Hey hey" Eric said smugly. "You don't know what's out here either. It's dangerous for you too. I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Sure." Chloe said as she tossed him one of the odd looking fruits. "Why not take a bite of that one, see if it's poisonous."  
  
Eric laughed and picked another fruit from a tree and tossed it at Chloe, hitting her in the leg. Chloe laughed at the boy and picked up another fruit and sneered at Eric jokingly. Chloe then saw a look of sheer terror appear on Eric's face.  
  
"Eric, don't be scared. I'm only kidding!" Chloe said cheerfully.  
  
"It's nnnnot you that I'm afraid of." Eric stuttered. "It's him!"  
  
Eric pointed behind Chloe. Chloe turned around and saw the same large praying mantis digimon that Minotaurumon had sent. The digimon let out a loud cry and chopped a nearby tree in half with one of large sickles.  
  
"Eric! Get out of here!" Chloe screamed towards the boy. "Get the others! Get help!" Eric immediately ran away from the orchard and across the river. He ran all the way to the house and burst through the door.  
  
"Everybody wake up!" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs. "Chloe is in danger, she needs our help!"  
  
Kaii and the four digimon rushed out the house and Eric joined them as they ran towards the orchard. There they found Chloe running from tree to tree in an attempt to avoid the digimon. This was not working; the digimon would simply destroy the tree that she was hiding behind, causing her to run to a new tree.  
  
"What is that?!" Solarimon asked. "I've never seen a bug that big."  
  
"Eric." Kaii ordered. "Press the button on your digivice."  
  
They both pressed the button and their digivices turned into the headset.  
  
'Welcome to Battle Mode' the electronic voice said.  
  
Kaii's Digivice locked on to the unknown digimon.  
  
'Snimon'. The voice said. 'This insect digimon is not very smart but it's strength more than makes up for it. It's twin sickle attack leaves its opponents in the dust.'  
  
"Chloe!" Eric cried out. "We're here!"  
  
Chloe looked over at her friends and away from Snimon. The insect digimon took full advantage of this opportunity and sliced the tree she was hiding behind in half. Chloe didn't notice the tree as it fell towards her.  
  
"CHLOE!" Tigrimon cried out as her and the other three digimon ran towards the girl.  
  
"Razor Wind!" "Hydro-Shot!"  
  
Solarimon and Ribbitomon unleashed their attacks and destroyed the falling tree before it landed on Chloe. The four digimon then focused on Snimon.  
  
"Razor Wind!" "Tail Quake!" "Hydro-Shot!" "Flaming Arrow!"  
  
All four digimon attacked Snimon, but there wasn't a scratch on the massive digimon.  
  
"TWIN SICKLE!"  
  
Snimon retaliated and shot two waves of purple light at the four digimon. Snimon's attack hit just in front of the digimon and caused the ground to explode beneath them. Ribbitomon and Lupemon got the worst of the explosion and were thrown against one of the few remaining trees.  
  
"Lupemon!" "Ribbitomon!"  
  
Eric and Kaii ran towards their fallen digimon.  
  
Snimon then began to flap its massive wings and rose off the ground. The insect digimon then began to move towards Kaii's house.  
  
Chloe looked around at what had just happened in shock. She couldn't let the same thing happen to Tigrimon, she just couldn't.  
  
"I won't let you pass!" Solarimon said as she placed herself between Snimon and the house. "I won't let you harm Amanda!"  
  
"Razor Wind!"  
  
Snimon lifted one of it's sickles and deflected the attack right back at Solarimon, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Flaming Arr."  
  
"STOP!" Chloe cried out, stopping her digimon's attack. "I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to loose you!"  
  
"Chloe, I have too. I can't let Snimon get to Amanda. We have to protect our friends."  
  
"But he's too strong for you!' Chloe told the little tiger.  
  
"Don't you think I know that, but I can't just sit here and do nothing?" Tigrimon told Chloe. "I'm going to stop Snimon but I'll need your help. I can't do it without you."  
  
"I want to help." Chloe said quietly.  
  
"You have to be brave Chloe, you have to protect your friends like they protected you."  
  
"You're right Tigrimon, they did protect me. Even though I just met these people, they were willing to protect me. I have to do the same. let's go Tigrimon!"  
  
Chloe then pressed the same button on her digivice that Kaii and Eric had pressed. Her digivice then turned into a headset.  
  
'Welcome to Battle Mode' the digivice said.  
  
Chloe and Tigrimon ran towards Snimon, who had crossed the river was just approaching the house.  
  
"Hey bug-boy!" Chloe said as she yelled at Snimon. "You must think you're pretty tough huh? Picking on little kids and their digimon. But you're not facing any kids anymore, you're facing me and I won't let you get to that house. I'm going to defeat you and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You hurt my friends and now it's time to pay!"  
  
"Flaming Arrow!"  
  
Tigrimon launched her attack towards Snimon. and it singed one of its wings, causing the beast to crash to the ground. Snimon gave out a cry of pain and turned around to face Chloe and Tigrimon.  
  
"Twin Sickles!"  
  
Snimon's launched his attack towards Tigrimon.  
  
"TIGRIMON!!!" Chloe screamed out as she ran in front of the blast. "I won't let him hurt you!"  
  
Chloe's digivice beeped and she hear a mechanical voice say  
  
'Digivolution activate'  
  
Tigrimon then began to glow  
  
"I can feel your strength Chloe. It's surging inside me. I can digivolve."  
  
Tigrimon grew over ten times her normal size and her red fur slowly began to fade to white. Her teeth elongated and curved and became too large to fit in her mouth. Tigrimon now looked like a large white tiger with the teeth of a Saber tooth Tiger.  
  
'Tigrimon digivolve to. SIBERIMON!"  
  
Chloe's digivice locked on to the new digimon.  
  
'Siberimon: This champion digimon can survive even in the coldest of temperatures. Her Fire Javelin attack makes this digimon a formidable foe.'  
  
"You grew." Chloe said in awe.  
  
"Not only that." Siberimon said, "I'm also strong enough to wipe out this bug."  
  
Siberimon ran towards Snimon and pounced on the insect, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Fire Javelin!"  
  
A large beam of fire shot out of Siberimon's mouth and struck Snimon. This caused Snimon to explode into millions of tiny bits.  
  
Siberimon then began to glow and then reverted back to Tigrimon.  
  
"Chloe! We did it!" Tigrimon cried in joy as she ran to the girl.  
  
"But you killed him!" Chloe said.  
  
"Not exactly." Kaii told the group. "When a digimon is decompiled in the digital world, it turns back into an egg. No digimon ever dies, they only get reconfigured."  
  
"Ugh." Ribbitomon said. "All this talk of eggs has got me hungry." "Me too!" Lupemon added.  
  
"Then let's get cooking!" Chloe told the bunch.  
  
The group returned to Kaii's house with whatever fruit wasn't destroyed. They then made themselves breakfast and prepared to embark on their adventure.  
  
"Where are we going again?" Lupemon asked Ribbitomon.  
  
"We're going to Sukoza, the closest digital city. They have a medical center there. Hopefully we'll be able to heal Amanda."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for." Solarimon said excitingly "Let's go!"  
  
"Snimon may have failed me, but my next warrior will not." 


	7. Tides of Friendship

The sun was directly overhead when the digi-destined children left Kaii's house. Their goal was to get to Sukoza City by nightfall. However, in order to do this they'd have to travel a great distance at an even greater speed. Kaii himself had never been to the city, but he knew that the journey was going to be hard on the others. He knew that it would be his job to make sure they all got there safely. He just couldn't deal with loosing another person in his life; he wasn't even prepared to think about it. The close call with Snimon brought back horrible memories from his past. Memories of his father, of the DSF and of Patamon.  
  
"Kaii?"  
  
Kaii snapped back into reality and realized that everybody but him was all ready to go. Apparently he'd been just sitting in his chair doing nothing for 20 minutes.  
  
"Oh. sorry" Kaii said. It was obvious to the others that he wasn't exactly paying attention to what was going on around him. "I guess I go get ready."  
  
"Kaii. you are okay right?" Chloe asked him. "You haven't exactly been yourself since this morning."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Kaii told her. The look Chloe gave him told Kaii that she obviously didn't buy it. Kaii got out of the chair and went into the bedroom, where Solarimon and Amanda still were.  
  
"Are you ready to go Solarimon?" Kaii asked the winged digimon.  
  
"I am, but I'm worried about Amanda. Taking her all that distance, it doesn't seem safe. couldn't we just sent a few people and have the rest just stay here."  
  
"I thought about that too and in any other circumstance I'd say yes, but there's something different this time. I've lived here for a very long time and big digimon like Snimon never came to this village. I think whoever those guys were back at the temple, the same people who hurt Amanda are coming after us. If we split up, it'll only make us more vulnerable."  
  
What Kaii said had obviously worried Solarimon. He knew that if trouble presented itself, Solarimon wouldn't be able to digivolve like Tigrimon was. After Kaii's speech, an awkward pause filled the room. A knocking on the door broke the silence. It was Ribbitomon.  
  
"We all set to go?" asked the digimon.  
  
"Yep, did Chloe find something to carry Amanda in?"  
  
"Sure did." Replied Ribbitomon. "The elecmon villagers were so grateful we stopped Snimon that they made us a little cart for her." "All right, so let's go."  
  
Kaii carried Amanda outside and placed her onto the cart. The cart was just the right size for Amanda.  
  
"So Kaii, you know the way right?" Lupemon asked. "Might as well tell us all, in case we get split up."  
  
"That's not going to happen." Kaii said sternly. "We're not going to split up."  
  
When Kaii said that, he got a flashback.  
  
He was back in the DSF base fighting with his father. Everything was happening in slow motion. He knew what was about to happen, but he wished it didn't. He wished with all his heart that what was about to happen would not be the same, but it was. His father turned around and told him to go. T.K. then turned to Mimi and told her to go with him. Then they all began to fade away.  
  
"Kaii?"  
  
Kaii was back outside his house with the others. This time the one that had snapped him back into reality was Lupemon. He was still asking if they could know the directions.  
  
"Oh. what? Oh! The directions. Here there are." Kaii looked around and could tell that Chloe and Eric had worried looks on their faces. "The first part is easy, we just need to follow a river until the river turns into a waterfall. Then we have to scale the cliff. That's where it gets tricky. After that we have to cross a small desert and then around a mountain, then we're there."  
  
He looked at the others and realized that they all had shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"And this is only supposed to take one day?!" Tigrimon asked surprisingly.  
  
Kaii got an embarrassed look on his face. "Well, I guess it's a little loner than I thought."  
  
With that they set off. The river they had to cross was past the orchard that the battle with Snimon occurred. When the digi-destined pasted it, they saw the elecmon planting new trees. The orchard would slowly become what it once was. The children passed the orchard and moved into denser forest.  
  
"I can't see a thing." Eric commented. "the bushes are too thick."  
  
"I can't see anything either Ribbitomon added.  
  
"Razor Wind!"  
  
Solarimon's attack cleared a pathway for them and the cart to follow.  
  
"Thanks!" Ribbitomon said.  
  
The group continued to walk for about 40 minutes, then Tigrimon stopped.  
  
"I hear something." The cat told the others.  
  
Everybody also stopped and listened.  
  
"It almost sound like. water." Lupemon added.  
  
"The river!" Eric exclaimed. "We made it!"  
  
With that he began to run through the trees towards the sound was coming from.  
  
"Eric, come back!" Chloe yelled. She then chased after him.  
  
Eric ran thought the forest, hoping that he would be the first to reach the river. The sound of running water was getting louder and louder. Then the trees thinned out and he could see it. The river was wide and the water was blue. It was a beautiful sight to see. Eric stood there is awe for a little while. This gave Chloe the chance the catch up. She went next to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You shouldn't run off that like, you could've gotten lost."  
  
"But I didn't." he replied smugly. "And I found the river."  
  
"Maybe." Chloe told him. "But you still shouldn't."  
  
Chloe stopped talking because she realized that Eric wasn't paying attention, he was staring at this thing by the river. It looked kind of like a stone statue but it was lying by the river back. Eric went up for a closer look. It appeared to just be a statue. He picked up a stick and poked it.  
  
"HEY!" The statue opened its eyes and stared right at Eric. The both looked at each other and screamed. Eric ran back to Chloe and the rock statue ran along the riverbank.  
  
"What is that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I know how to found!" Eric said cheerfully. He pressed the button on his digivice. The device transformed into a headset (as it had done that morning) The rock statue was then targeted by the digivice.  
  
'Gotsumon: This rookie level digimon has a rock solid head but don't let their hard exteriors fool you, Gotsumon are often very friendly.' Chloe and Eric watched the Gotsumon. He ran along the riverbank and then disappeared behind a large rock. When he re-appeared, there were three Gotsumon. One of the Gotsumon pointed at the two kids and then they all ran towards Eric and Chloe.  
  
"Snimon has failed me," Minotaurumon told the feathered digimon. "I now turn to you. Can you defeat the digi-destined children Harpymon?"  
  
Harpymon looked at Minotaurumon and nodded. "I will not fail you, I'm different than Snimon. He was just a mindless brute."  
  
With that Harpymon took flight and flew towards the Elecmon village.  
  
"Wait!" Minotaurumon ordered. The bird stopped and flew back to him. "I've got word from one of my spies that the children were seen along the banks of the Shen-Ru River. Go there immediately.  
  
"Chloe, what are they doing?" Eric asked. Chloe could tell that he was worried. Chloe was about to respond when she hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
It was Tigrimon. They had finally caught up. Kaii, the four digimon and Amanda exited the forest only to find the gotsumon charging at them.  
  
"Rock Fist!"  
  
One of the Gotsumon launched a rock right towards Eric.  
  
"Hydro-shot!"  
  
Ribbitomon's attack stopped the rock.  
  
"Whoever you are, we don't want to fight you." Ribbitomon told the rocks, but they didn't listen and launched another attack.  
  
One of the rocks was aimed at Kaii. He saw the rock coming towards him and fell into another flashback. He had just separated from Mimi, Rosemon and MangaAngemon and was running to get Willis. Like the last flashback, this all appeared to be in slow motion. Kaii didn't want to be there for he knew what was about to happen. Kaii turned around and saw a Phantomon coming towards him at an incredible speed. Kaii tried to run faster but he couldn't. The Phantomon kept gaining ground.  
  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
  
Kaii barely managed to avoid the digimon's blade and fell to the ground. Phantomon then flew straight at Kaii, ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
"PATAMON!!!" Kaii screamed, then everything faded away and he was back by the river.  
  
"Razor Wind!"  
  
Solarimon's attack stopped the rock heading for Kaii. He looked around and everybody was staring right at him.  
  
"Oh, you're asking for it now!" Tigrimon told the Gotsumon.  
  
"Flaming Arrow!" "Hydro-shot!" "Razor Wind!" "Tail Quake!"  
  
The four digimon unleashed their attacks in one massive blast. This caused the Gotsumon to fly back and fall into the river. The fast pace of the river swept them downstream.  
  
"Kaii, who's Patamon?" Solarimon asked. "You screamed Patamon when Gotsumon's attack was coming towards you."  
  
"He's my digimon partner." Kaii said quickly. He then realized what he had just said and looked over at Ribbitomon. The digimon had an expression like his heart had just been shattered. Kaii quickly tried to say something but Ribbitomon turned away and ran into the forest.  
  
"Ribbitomon!" Kaii cried out and was all ready to race in after him when he stopped. He couldn't leave these people. they needed him.  
  
The group them began to walk along the riverbank. They passed the large rock and realized that it led to an underground cave. This must be where the gotsumon came from. The group continued on and eventually they reached the waterfall. Chloe and Eric went to the edge and looked over.  
  
"Wow!" Chloe said. "It's so far down!"  
  
"Yeah!" Eric added. "How are we going to get down there?"  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Solarimon stated. "I'm wondering how we're going to get Amanda down."  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Kaii, what about Ribbitomon?" Tigrimon asked him.  
  
Kaii was about to respond when he looked up and saw a digimon coming right at them from the air.  
  
"Wind Seeker!"  
  
The digimon launched an attack towards the group.  
  
"Everybody down!" Kaii commanded and everybody dove to the ground. The blast hit the water behind them and the resulting splash soaked the digi- destined. Chloe, Kaii and Eric all pushed the button on their digivice and turned their digivices into headsets. Chloe's digivice locked onto the unknown digimon.  
  
'Harpymon' The mechanical voice said. 'This digimon's screech is like nails on a chalkboard and her Wind Seeker attack isn't any nicer.'  
  
"Wind See."  
  
"Hydro-shot!"  
  
Harpymon's attack was cut short by a blast of water hitting it from behind. Ribbitomon ran out from the trees and joined up with the rest of the group.  
  
"Flaming Arrow!" "Razor Wind!" "Hydro-Shot!"  
  
Solarimon, Tigrimon and Ribbitomon launched their attacks towards Harpymon but the digimon simply flew around them. Harpymon then let out a terrible screech. The digi-destined and their digimon couldn't help but cover their ears in pain. When the screech stopped Chloe looked up and saw that Harpymon's Wind Seeker attack was coming right for them.  
  
"DUCK!" Chloe screamed but it was to late. The blast hit the cart and caused Amanda, Kaii and Ribbitomon to fall into the river. Amanda began to drift towards the waterfall. Kaii quickly swam to her and grabbed hold of her. He then grabbed onto a nearby rock.  
  
"Wind Seeker!"  
  
Harpymon let loose another attack. Solarimon and Tigrimon tried to stop it with their attack but it didn't work. The attack was heading straight for Kaii and Amanda. Kaii closed his eyes and whispered to Amanda "I won't let Harpymon hurt you."  
  
"Hydro-shot!"  
  
Ribbitomon jumped above Kaii and sprayed water at Harpymon's attack. This didn't work and Ribbitomon was hit with the full force of Harpymon's Wind Seeker attack. The little from flew back down to the water and landed with a big splash.  
  
"Ribbitomon!" Kaii cried out. He leaned Amanda against the rock and swam towards Ribbitomon, who was face down in the water. He picked up the digimon and looked at him and opened his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaii, I'm sorry I'm not as strong as Patamon, I'm sorry I can't digivolve."  
  
Ribbitomon then closed his eyes.  
  
"You are!" pleaded Kaii. "You are Ribbitomon! You're my digimon partner and you always will be. I need you."  
  
With that Kaii's digivice began to glow.  
  
'Digivolution Activate'  
  
Kaii watches as Ribbitomon began to glow. He grew much larger at Tigrimon did when she digivolved. Ribbitomon's webbed hands and feet became more apparent and a large fin formed on his back. Smaller fins appeared on his elbows and one appeared on his forehead.  
  
'Ribbitomon digivolve to. KAPPAMON!'  
  
Eric's digivice locked onto Kappamon.  
  
'Kappamon. This aquatic digimon can swim though the seas incredibly fast and his Fin Blade attack can slice though even the hardest of rock.'  
  
"Wind Seeker!"  
  
Harpymon launched another attack towards Kaii and Kappamon.  
  
"I don't think so." Kappamon said. He reached back and grabbed his back fin.  
  
"Fin Blade!"  
  
Kappamon's fin detached from his body.  
  
"Cool!" Eric cried out. "It's a sword!"  
  
Harpymon's Wind Seeker attack was coming ever closer to Kaii when Kappamon jumped in the way and used his Fin Blade to slice the attack in two. Harpymon, realizing that her Wind Seeker attack wasn't enough flew down to the ground. She then began to circle Kappamon. Kappamon kept trying to attack Harpymon with his blade but she was simply too fast. She then began to punch Kappamon while circling, Kappamon was helpless to her speed and power.  
  
Harpymon then stopped and let out another screech. This one was louder and more painful than the last. Sound waves radiated from her mouth and the children once again covered their ears in pain.  
  
"Shut up." Kappamon said calmly as he swung his Fin Blade. The blade connected and Harpymon burst into tiny fragments. Kappamon then reverted to Ribbitomon.  
  
"I did it!" Ribbitomon cried out "I did it, I digivolved!" 


	8. The Lone Wolf

The sun was setting and the digidestined children had finally reached the bottom of the waterfall. Eric looked around at his newfound friends. Chloe and Kaii were tired from lugging Amanda's cart all day and the digimon were exhausted from fighting.  
  
"Hey Kaii." Eric asked. "Why don't we stop here for the night, everybody seems really tired."  
  
"I agree." noted Chloe. "I could really use some shut eye."  
  
"And a big meal!" Ribbitomon added energetically.  
  
"All right, all right." Kaii told the bunch. "We'll stop here for the night, there seems to be a little cavern behind the waterfall so we'll stay there."  
  
Everybody nodded and walked to the waterfall. Tigrimon used her flaming arrow attack to light a fire while the other digimon caught some fish. They all ate the fish happily. Although this wasn't exactly gourmet cooking, nobody had eaten since that morning, so it was good enough. After eating, the group decided to go to sleep so they could get an early start in the morning. Kaii thought that they'd be at Sukoza city by dinnertime tomorrow.  
  
"So are we taking shifts?" Solarimon asked. "I don't think we should all be asleep at the same time, especially since those three digimon are after us."  
  
"Minotaurumon." Lupemon said with a growl.  
  
"Wizardmon" Chloe added, her voice was just as cold.  
  
"And Dark Angemon." Solarimon stated.  
  
With that there was a long silence, nobody wanted to admit what they were all thinking. They knew that those three digimon nearly destroyed them when they first met and even thought they had gotten stronger, the children still might not be strong enough. Tigrimon was the first to speak and broke the silence.  
  
"I'll take the first shift." Tigrimon told everybody.  
  
"I'll go next." Kaii offered.  
  
"Then me." Lupemon added.  
  
"I'll do it next!" Eric added enthusiastically.  
  
"Sorry, but you're a little too little." Chloe told him. "You get some sleep, I'll go after."  
  
"And we'll finish up the night." Solarimon and Ribbitomon said together.  
  
With that everybody found a comfortable spot and began to fall asleep while Tigrimon sat by the fire and looked through the waterfall into the night sky. The others closed their eyes and fell asleep. Eric woke up in the middle of the night. He looked around and saw everybody but Lupemon sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and wondered where his digimon was. He then walked outside the cave and saw Lupemon sitting on the grass staring up at the sky.  
  
"Lupemon, what are you looking at?"  
  
"The stars." Lupemon told Eric. "I've never really seen them before."  
  
"Yeah," Eric replied. "All those New York lights don't let you see the stars."  
  
Eric sat down next to his digimon and stared up at the stars. Eric had never seen anything like it and sat there in awe for a few minutes. He then turned to Lupemon.  
  
"Lupemon, do you think I'm too little?"  
  
"Of course not." Lupemon told him. "What would make you think something like that?""  
  
"Well, Chloe and Kaii are so much bigger than me. I just don't think I can be any use to them. I feel like I'm just getting in the way."  
  
"You're a lot younger than they are Eric, you don't have to be as strong as them."  
  
"But I don't know how I can help them." Eric said quietly. "If I can't keep up with Chloe and Kaii, what good am I? The others are so much stronger than me and that's how they got their digimon to get bigger and stronger."  
  
"You mean digivolve?" Lupemon asked.  
  
"Yeah, that." Eric replied. "Tigrimon digivolved when Chloe ran in front of Snimon's attack and Ribbitomon digivolved when Kaii jumped in the river to save Amanda. I don't think I can be that strong. or that brave. I don't know how to be useful to the group."  
  
"Eric." Lupemon said sternly. "Don't think like that. Yes, you may not be as big as Chloe or Kaii, but that doesn't matter. You'll find your true strengths. You just need to wait."  
  
"I don't understand." Eric said quietly.  
  
"You will." Lupemon told him.  
  
With that the pair grew silent and stared back at the stars. Eric wasn't sure if what he was just told was really true. No matter how hard he thought about what his strengths could be, he couldn't figure out what they were.  
  
"Look Eric!" Lupemon said with delight. "That star is moving."  
  
"It's a shooting star." Eric told him. "If you make a wish on it, it might just come true."  
  
"Really!" Lupemon said excitingly. "I wish for the biggest chocolate bar in the world!"  
  
"Lupemon." Eric laughed. "It won't come true if you say it out load."  
  
"Hmm." Lupemon said. "Then could you wish for it quietly for me?"  
  
Eric laughed and hugged his digimon. "You really should've talked before we came here. I didn't even know you liked chocolate."  
  
Lupemon turned to face Eric and laughed. "I'm surprised you never figured it out. where do you think all your Halloween candy went."  
  
With that Lupemon walked back behind the waterfall.  
  
"You coming Eric?" Lupemon asked him. "My shift is almost over."  
  
"Coming"  
  
'Heh. that's where my candy went, I always thought Amanda ate it.' Eric thought to himself as he went behind the waterfall.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Minotaurumon slammed his fist into the ground.  
  
"These digi-brats are becoming more and more of a nuisance to me. They've destroyed Snimon and Harpymon. If I'm going to destroy those digi-destined, I'll have to do it now. before they get any stronger."  
  
"Musyamon!" "Cyclonemon!"  
  
Two digimon entered the room. The first was armor clad in the style of a Samurai. This digimon also had a large blade. The second was much larger and looked almost mutated. It was yellow with steel covering one of its shoulders and its tail. There was also a brown horned helmet that seemed to be stitched onto him. One of Cyclonemon's arms was also much larger than his other and contained two red claws, instead of three brown claws (which were on his other three limbs).  
  
"I need you two to destroy the digi-destined."  
  
Musyamon nodded to Minotaurumon and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Cyclonemon simply roared and burst through the nearest wall.  
  
By the time Eric woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. He looked around the small cave hidden behind the waterfall and sees nobody else. The boy then walked outside and sees the rest of the group getting ready to leave.  
  
"Hey guys." Eric said to the group. "How come you didn't wake me up, I could've helped."  
  
"Well, Lupemon told us how you stayed up last night, we just thought you would want more sleep." Ribbitomon told him.  
  
"And we haven't been up for that long anyway." Kaii said to Eric.  
  
"We've only had time to add this roof to Amanda's cart." Added Solarimon.  
  
"Why does Sis's cart need a roof?" Eric asked.  
  
"Kaii says we're going to cross the desert today. It's the fastest way to Sukoza City." Tigrimon told him.  
  
"Can I help and pull the cart?" Eric asked Chloe  
  
"Why don't you just walk along side it, make sure nothing gets in the way of the wheels?" Chloe told him.  
  
Eric was obviously not thrilled by this idea, but went along with it anyway. As the group moved through the woods, only one thought was going through Eric's head.  
  
'I'm too little.' He kept saying to himself. 'That's why they didn't wake me up, that's why I can't pull the cart. I'm too little to be of any use.'  
  
This walk made Eric quite depressed. He became so depressed that the hours seemed to fly by and Eric didn't even notice when Kaii told him they had reached the desert. Eric looked up at the sky and the sun was almost setting. They had been walking for about 4 hours. Eric looked around at his surroundings. The group had reached a very peculiar spot. The dense forest abruptly ended and a sandy desert began. Eric looked across the desert and he could see a mountain in the distance.  
  
"Is that the mountain?" Eric asked Kaii.  
  
"I sure hope so." Kaii told Eric. "If not then we're going in the wrong direction."  
  
"WHAT?!" Chloe blurted out. "WE MIGHT BE GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!"  
  
"Well. it's not like we have a compass." Kaii said defensively.  
  
"Kaii, is there a possibility that we're going in the wrong direction?" Asked Solarimon.  
  
"Probably not, but who knows. anything could happen."  
  
Right after Kaii said those words, the sand on the edge of the desert erupted. A large yellow digimon roared and arose from the sand.  
  
"Hyper Heat!"  
  
A red energy beam shot out of the digimon's eye and hit the ground right in front of the digi-destined.  
  
"Everybody convert your digivices!" Chloe yelled to Kaii and Eric.  
  
The three switched their digivices into battle mode. Kaii's digivice targeted the digimon.  
  
"Cyclonemon. This champion digimon is extraordinarily strong and its hyper heat attack is one hot tomale."  
  
Kaii and Ribbitomon turned to each other and nodded.  
  
"Let's go buddy." Kaii said quietly as Ribbitomon started to glow.  
  
Ribbitomon digivolve to. KAPPAMON!  
  
Kappamon charged towards Cyclonemon and detached his back fin.  
  
"Fin Bla"  
  
Cyclonemon swung his enormous arm and hit Kappamon right across the face before Kappamon could finish his attack. Kappamon flew about twenty feet before hitting the sand.  
  
"KAPPAMON!" Kaii cried out as he ran to his fallen digimon.  
  
"I'm all right" Kappamon re-assured Kaii.  
  
Kappamon then charged Cyclonemon again. Cyclonemon swung his fist again but Kappamon ducked, only to be hit by Cyclonemon's other fist. Kappamon was knocked onto his back and seemed to be having trouble getting up.  
  
"They need our help." Chloe said as she turned to Tigrimon.  
  
"Right." Tigrimon said as she began to glow.  
  
Tigrimon digivolve to. SIBERIMON!  
  
Cyclonemon raised his fists in the air and was preparing to swing them down onto Kappamon.  
  
"Fire Javelin!"  
  
Siberimon's attack knocked Cyclonemon over and Kappamon managed to get back up.  
  
"Thanks Chloe." Kaii said. "Now let's get him!"  
  
"I'm right there with you." Chloe said with confidence.  
  
"Let's go!" Siberimon and Kappamon said together as they charged towards the fallen Cyclonemon.  
  
"Me too!" Solarimon added as she flew not far behind.  
  
"Fire Javelin!" "Fin Blade!" "Razor Wind!"  
  
Cyclonemon used the sand as a cushion to absorb the three digimons' attacks.  
  
"Hyper Heat!"  
  
A red energy beam shot out of Cyclonemon's eye and hit Siberimon, causing her to fly backwards towards the forest.  
  
'How can I possibly help.' Eric thought to himself. 'This digimon is too strong for Kaii and Chloe's digimon, what can I do? I'm too little to help them, I'm too little to help anybody.'  
  
Tears formed around Eric's eyes as he gave into his depression. He now truly thought that he was of no use to the group. Eric turned around and began to run into the forest.  
  
"Eric!" Lupemon cried out as he followed the digidestined.  
  
Eric heard his digimon calling out for him, and he began to slow down. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see the desert. He didn't want to see the battle that he couldn't help in.  
  
"Shogun Sword!"  
  
"ERIC!" Lupemon cried out. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Lupemon then tackled Eric to the ground just as a large sword passed over his head. The sword that would've split Eric in two flew past and got stuck in a tree.  
  
"What was that?!" Eric cried out.  
  
Eric looked around and he saw what looked like a person in a Samurai outfit. His digivice selected the person and began to speak.  
  
"Musyamon. This ancient digimon is a skilled swordsman and is known throughout the digital world as a fierce assassin."  
  
'Musyamon' Eric thought to himself. 'how can I possibly beat him.'  
  
"Tail Quake!"  
  
Lupemon's attack rippled along the ground towards Musyamon, who simply jumped into the nearest tree.  
  
"Eric! Get out of here, get the others!" Lupemon sternly told the boy.  
  
Eric didn't waste any time and began to run back towards the desert.  
  
"Hyper Heat!"  
  
Cyclonemon's red energy beam shot towards Kappamon. Siberimon unleashed her Fire Javelin attack and destroyed Cyclonemon's attack.  
  
"What can we do?" Kappamon asked Kaii and Chloe. "We aren't strong enough to beat him!"  
  
"I don't know!" Kaii cried out. "We just need to protect Amanda and Eric."  
  
"Where's Eric?" Solarimon asked  
  
"I don't know, he was here just a minute ago." Chloe told them.  
  
"Hyper Heat!"  
  
Cyclonemon let loose yet another attack on the digidestined.  
  
"Everybody down!" Kaii ordered.  
  
Everybody dove down to the ground as the energy blast soared over the group and ignited a nearby tree.  
  
Eric continued to run towards the desert to get help from the others when he came to a revelation. Eric realized that right now, Lupemon was fighting with Musyamon even though Musyamon was much bigger than Lupemon. His digimon was not worried about if he was strong enough to beat Musyamon, he was only worried about protecting Eric. With that, Eric turned around and ran back to where Lupemon and Musyamon were. Eric got back and saw Lupemon continuing to battle against the much larger foe.  
  
"Shogun Sword!"  
  
Musyamon swung his sword towards the little wolf digimon. Lupemon just managed to avoid the blade as it hit the ground, but that was the least of his worries. When Musyamon's sword connected with the ground, a shockwave erupted from the ground, causing Lupemon to fly off the ground and slam against a tree.  
  
"Lupemon!" Eric cried out as he ran towards Lupemon.  
  
"Lupemon!" Eric told his digimon. "I finally understand what you tried to tell me last night. I don't have to be big to be useful. To be truly strong I just have to fight along side with the ones I care about. Just like how Chloe and Kaii did. I can't run away and tell myself I'm too little. I am strong enough to help my friends. and to help you. Now let's fight!"  
  
Lupemon nodded in agreement and began to glow.  
  
Digivolution Activate  
  
Lupemon grew much larger than before and his fur became a darker green. He rose onto his hind legs, but was still hunched over, like a werewolf. His fists became clad in steel and his hind claws grew.  
  
Lupemon digivolve to. ALPHAMON!  
  
Eric's digivice targeted his digimon partner's new form.  
  
"Alphamon. This lone wolf digimon is rarely seen and prefers to dwell in deep forests. Alphamon uses his Fiery Gaze to paralyze his opponents and then strikes with his Iron Claw attack."  
  
"Shogun Sword!"  
  
Musyamon launched his sword towards Alphamon, but the massive wolf digimon simply swung his metal fist and knocked the sword away. He then charged at the Samurai.  
  
"Iron Claw!"  
  
Musyamon burst into a million tiny fragments.  
  
"You did it!" Eric cried out in joy.  
  
"No time for that." Alphamon said with a growl. "They need out help."  
  
Eric and Alphamon ran out of the forest and back into the desert. There they saw the others still struggling with Cyclonemon.  
  
"Kaii! I'm here and Lupemon digivolved!" Eric cried out.  
  
"Great!" Solarimon exclaimed. "We could really use the help."  
  
Alphamon joined up with Kappamon and Siberimon and they all charged Cyclonemon together.  
  
"Hyper Heat!" "Fire Javelin!"  
  
Siberimon's attack negated Cyclonemon's hyper heat.  
  
"Fiery Gaze!"  
  
Alphamon looked right into Cyclonemon's eyes and Cyclonemon couldn't look away.  
  
"NOW!" Alphamon roared.  
  
"Fin Blade!"  
  
Kappamon's fin blade attack cit through Cyclonemon and caused him to explode into tiny fragments.  
  
"We did it!" Eric cried out "We all did it together!"  
  
The digimon all de-digivolved and began to celebrate. The happy mood was soon broken though.  
  
"HEY!" Kaii yelled out. "Who's that over by Amanda!"  
  
Everybody looked to the cart to see a boy about Kaii's height feeding Amanda something. There was also a flying black digimon with him. Once the boy realized he was spotted, he and the digimon ran into the forest. Everybody ran towards Amanda to see what the mystery person had done to her.  
  
"Oh my." Chloe said in disbelief.  
  
"She's." Ribbitomon said  
  
"SHE'S WAKING UP!" Solarimon said joyfully. 


	9. Prey of the Raptormon

"Hand of Fury!"  
  
DarkAngemon shot out a beam of purple light towards the four children. Eric, Kaii and Chloe dove out of the way but Amanda was frozen with fear.  
  
"Sis!" Eric cried out  
  
The beam continued to come closer to Amanda when it began to slow down. Not just the beam in fact, the entire world around Amanda seemed to be going in slow motion. Amanda looked around at the situation. There, off to the side were Kaii, Chloe and Eric. On the other side of the temple room were the enemies. Minotaurumon, DarkAngemon and Wizardmon. DarkAngemon's attack was still slowly coming towards her. She tried to run but her legs wouldn't move, she tried to scream for help but her mouth wouldn't open. She tried to reach out to her new friends and hew brother, but her arms didn't move. Amanda then turned back to the purple light and everything slowly got darker. Everything began to fade away except for Eric continually crying out for her.  
  
She then slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and the faces of Eric, Solarimon and Kaii looked back at her. She looked past them and saw the sky. Amanda knew that she wasn't in the temple anymore. This revelation caused a million questions to flood into her head but before she could open her mouth, Eric spoke.  
  
"Sis! You're all right!"  
  
"I guess I am." Amanda replied quietly. "But where are we? We're obviously not in that weird temple."  
  
"I'll explain everything." Solarimon said as Kaii and Eric helped Amanda up.  
  
The sun was setting and the group knew that crossing the desert at night would be too dangerous. They decided to set up camp just inside the forest. Kaii, Chloe, Ribbitomon and Tigrimon went to find some food while the Eric and Lupemon set up camp. All the while, Solarimon told Amanda all that had happened to the group. Finally the others came back with some food. They all relaxed by the fire and began to eat.  
  
"So who do you think that guy was?" Ribbitomon asked the group.  
  
"Which guy?" Lupemon asked.  
  
"The one that woke Amanda up." Solarimon told the Lupemon.  
  
"Well, he's obviously not a digimon." Kaii said.  
  
"Could he be a digi-destined like us?" Chloe asked.  
  
"If he is one of us. how come he didn't come to the temple?" Eric asked.  
  
"Eric has a point." Chloe added. "Our digivices did lead us there."  
  
"But that inscription on the wall with the holes for our digivices. it had five holes." Lupemon said.  
  
"Five holes for five digi-destined." Amanda finally said.  
  
"Kaii? You've been here along time. Have you ever heard of other humans in the digital world?" Tigrimon asked.  
  
Kaii thought about this for a little while and then he spoke. "After the war that broke out in the real world. all portals to the digital world were closed and closely guarded, so no humans were ever allowed to enter the digital world. So no, I've never heard of any other human entering."  
  
"That must mean he's new here, like us." Solarimon stated.  
  
"Wait a second." Amanda protested. "Kaii, if no humans were allowed into the digital world, how did you get here?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know." Kaii said quietly.  
  
"I don't know who this guy is or where he came from but time will tell. What I do know is that we have a big day ahead of us, let's get some sleep."  
  
Everybody agreed to what Tigrimon's words. They would discuss the mysterious person later. The group then began to walk to their shelter. Kaii stopped and watched as the others went into the shelter. Ribbitomon existed the shelter and walked back to Kaii.  
  
"What's wrong?" The digimon asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kaii told him. "I just have a bad feeling about that guy. He had a digimon with him, so he could be a digi-destined."  
  
"He sure could be." Ribbitomon added.  
  
"But what if he isn't?" Kaii continued. "What if he's here for evil. what if he's here to destroy the digital world and all of us with it."  
  
"He sure could be." Ribbitomon added yet again, smiling.  
  
Kaii looked at his digimon skeptically. "Are you going to agree with everything I say?"  
  
"I sure could be." Ribbitomon added with an even bigger smile than before.  
  
"All right all right." Kaii said laughing. "How about we get some sleep? Are you going to agree to that?"  
  
As Kaii and Ribbitomon walked towards the shelter, Ribbitomon looked up at Kaii with a worried look.  
  
'He worries to much.' The digimon thought to himself.  
  
"Minotaurumon!" Dark Angemon bellowed. "I am not pleased!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but those kids."  
  
Minotaurumon's explanation was cut short.  
  
"There is no excuse! You were given the simple task of destroying those kids before they became a threat. You failed me! I am giving you once last chance, if you do not destroy those children by the time they reach Sukoza City you will face the consequences."  
  
Minotaurumon nodded in agreement and then walked out of the room.  
  
"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" Amanda yelled as loud as she could.  
  
The others scrambled to the fire area where Amanda was standing.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Chloe cried out.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Amanda blushed. "I made breakfast for everybody!"  
  
Everybody gave out a sigh of relief and then looked at the food.  
  
"It looks so good!" Ribbitomon cried out  
  
"Dig in!" Amanda told them.  
  
With that, Kaii, Ribbitomon, Eric and Lupemon dove head first into their food.  
  
Chloe laughed and whispered to Amanda "Boys will be boys."  
  
They both laughed, then looked up to realize that the four boys were already finished their breakfast.  
  
Chloe, Tigrimon, Amanda and Solarimon then ate their food while the others prepared for the day ahead.  
  
"Now, I'm not sure how big this desert is, but it can't be that far. After that, it's over the mountain and on to Sukoza City." Kaii told everybody.  
  
"And why are we going to Sukoza?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, to get medical help for you." Solarimon told her.  
  
"So should we still go?" Chloe said. "Or should we turn back, go back to the temple."  
  
Everybody grew silent. Nobody was quite sure what to do. Ribbitomon broke the silence.  
  
"I say we keep going!" he said confidently.  
  
"I agree." Kaii told everybody.  
  
"But why?" Chloe asked. "Shouldn't we go back to the temple, it is where we first arrived in the digital world, we might find a way back"  
  
"That does make sense." Eric said, adding to the conversation.  
  
"I may not be the best person to say this." Amanda stated bluntly. "But I say we keep going."  
  
Everybody looked towards her.  
  
"We were chosen to become the new digi-destined. I don't know by whom or why, but we won't find out by going to places we've already been. The answer to why we're here is out there." Amanda said as she pointed across the desert.  
  
The rest nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's go." Lupemon added.  
  
With that the eight travelers walked into the desert.  
  
"I have to destroy those kids!" Minotaurumon said with a roar. "They defeated me when I sent a strong digimon, they won when I sent a fast digimon and even more than one digimon weren't victorious. In order to destroy these children I'll have to send my most powerful team of digimon."  
  
Minotaurumon then turned around and screamed. "RAPTORMON!"  
  
Five sandy coloured dinosaur-like digimon charged into the room. The five digimon stood on their hind legs and had huge claws on their feet. Their arms were shorter than their legs but will were adorned with razor sharp claws. The digimons' canine teeth were so large that they still were visible when their mouth was closed.  
  
"I need you five to destroy the digi-destined, now go!"  
  
The five digimon then ran out of the room.  
  
The wind had picked up considerably since the children wandered into the desert. This increasing wind was making crossing the desert more and more difficult.  
  
"How much longer?" Eric asked as he shielded his eyes from the blowing sand, "I can barely see the mountain anymore."  
  
"Don't worry." Lupemon said with confidence. "I know that we'll make it."  
  
All of a sudden the children and digimon saw something that could only be described as a blur. This blur flew by at an incredible speed to their left.  
  
"There's something over there!" Solarimon informed the group.  
  
"No! It's over there." Chloe responded as she pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"You're both wrong, the thing is over there!" Amanda corrected both of them as she pointed in another direction.  
  
"The digimon or whatever seems to be circling us!" Ribbitomon stated.  
  
"Is it Harpymon again?" Eric asked.  
  
"Harpymon?" Amanda asked with confusion. "Was that the guy that attacked by the waterfall?"  
  
Solarimon nodded.  
  
"Then we can defeat him again. we only have to get stronger!" Amanda said with confidence. She then rushed towards where she saw the blur last.  
  
"STOP!!" Chloe, Eric and Kaii yelled.  
  
"What?" Amanda said as she stopped.  
  
"You can't just barrel into a fight like that!" Chloe yelled at her. "It's just too dangerous!"  
  
"But." Amanda began to protest.  
  
"AMANDA!" Solarimon screamed out in panic.  
  
Amanda looked behind her and stood frozen in terror. There stood three digimon that looked like dinosaurs. The middle one snarled at Amanda and prepared to lunge.  
  
"Flaming Arrow!" "Hydro-Shot!" "Razor Wind!" "Tail Quake!"  
  
The four digimon unleashed their attacks towards the enemy digimon. Lupemon's 'Tail Quake' attack was the fastest and knocked Amanda to the ground. This allowed the other three attacks to hit the digimon. The attacks stunned the digimon and gave Amanda the time she needed to rejoin the others.  
  
"What are those things?" Tigrimon asked.  
  
"Everybody convert your digi-vices!" Kaii ordered.  
  
Kaii, Chloe and Eric each pushed the button on their digivice and it converted into their headsets.  
  
"Welcome to Battle mode." The electronic voice said.  
  
Eric's digivice locked on to the digimon.  
  
"Raptormon. The only thing more dangerous than this digimon's sharp teeth is their 'Claw Strike' attack. These highly intelligent digimon will often use advanced hunting techniques such as diversionary tactics in order to destroy their prey."  
  
"Diversionary tactics?" Kaii said aloud.  
  
"Everybody DOWN!" Lupemon screamed.  
  
Everybody hit the ground as two more Raptormon attacked from behind. This threw everybody into a panic.  
  
"How many Raptormon are there?!" Solarimon cried out.  
  
"At least five." Tigrimon told her.  
  
"What do we do?" Lupemon asked Eric.  
  
Eric looked at his digimon, "We fight!"  
  
The both nodded as Lupemon began to glow.  
  
Lupemon digivolve to. ALPHAMON!  
  
"Don't forget us." Tigrimon and Ribbitomon said as they began to glow.  
  
Tigrimon digivolve to. SIBERIMON! Ribbitomon digivolve to. KAPPAMON!  
  
Siberimon, Kappamon and Alphamon formed a circle around the children.  
  
"Flaming Javelin!" Siberimon screamed as she launched a massive spear of fire towards the pair of Raptormon. The digimon simply dodged it.  
  
"They're fast!" Kappamon observed. "But I'm faster!"  
  
"Fin Blade!" He said as he charged towards the set of three Raptormon. They avoided the attack with ease and then began to claw and bite Kappamon. Kappamon let out a scream of pain.  
  
"KAPPAMON!" Kaii cried out.  
  
Alphamon let out a howl as he charged at the trio of attacking Raptormon. This distraction allowed Kappamon to escape from their claws and regroup with the others. "What are we going to do?" Eric asked Kaii and Chloe "They're just too powerful."  
  
"We'll find a way." Chloe comforted him.  
  
While Chloe, Kaii and Eric were focusing on the battle at hand, Solarimon had her own challenges.  
  
"Amanda? Are you alright?" asked the winged digimon.  
  
The encounter with the Raptormon had obviously shaken her. She was now sitting on the sandy ground with her head in her arms.  
  
"I can't do it." Amanda said quietly. "I just can't do it."  
  
"Do what?" Solarimon asked. The digimon was very confused at all this.  
  
"I can't protect them, the others." Amanda looked up towards Solarimon. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to speak. "I can't protect them like they protected me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Solarimon asked. "It's not your job alone to protect them."  
  
"I know." Amanda responded. "But they spent so much time protecting me. They risked their lives to make sure I was alright and I can't do anything to protect them."  
  
The battle continued as Siberimon, Kappamon and Alphamon bravely fought against the five vicious digimon but to no avail. The Raptormon were simply too fast. Eventually Siberimon, Kappamon and Alphamon had to retreat back to where the children were.  
  
"They're just too fast." Siberimon told the kids. "We have to retreat."  
  
The five Raptormon lined up and began to glow.  
  
"Are they?" Eric asked. His voice was shaking and it was obvious that he was terrifying.  
  
"Are they digivolving?" Chloe asked, just as terrified.  
  
The glow of the Raptormon began to concentrate itself in front of the center Raptormon's face and turn a dark green. The four other Raptormon charged towards the partner digimon. The attacking Raptormon slowly drove Siberimon, Kappamon and Alphamon away from the four children.  
  
"Oh no." Kaii said. His voice filled with fear.  
  
"What?" Eric asked.  
  
"Look!" he said as he pointed towards the fifth Raptormon. The dark green glow that had been in front of the Raptormon's face had transformed into an arrow of dark green light.  
  
"The digimon are all busy!" Chloe cried out. "They can't protect us."  
  
"I'll do it!" Solarimon said as she flew towards the fifth Raptormon.  
  
"Claw Strike!"  
  
One of the Raptormon that had been fighting the partner digimon broke away and slashed at Solarimon. The attack connected on Solarimon's wing and caused her to plummet towards the sand. Solarimon had only made it half way to the fifth Raptormon.  
  
"Solarimon!" Amanda cried out as she ran towards her fallen digimon.  
  
"EXTINCTION BLAST!" The fifth Raptormon cried out as it unleashed the green arrow towards Amanda and Solarimon.  
  
Amanda saw the arrow and was back in the temple. He was frozen with fear and no matter how much she wanted to cry out for help, her mouth wouldn't open. She saw Dark Angemon's 'Hand of Fury' attack. Amanda then began to close her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes and saw Solarimon. She was glowing.  
  
"I'm here to protect you." Solarimon told her.  
  
Amanda's digivice then converted to battle mode.  
  
'Digivolution Activate.' The mechanical voice said.  
  
Solarimon grew much taller and began to take the shape of a woman. Solarimon's white feathers turned into a silk dress and long white hair grew from her now human-like head. The digimon's white hair began to change into many different colours the resembled the Northern Lights. Solarimon's wings then wrapped around the digimon's waist.  
  
'Solarimon digivolve to. AURORAMON'  
  
Balls of light appeared in both of Auroramon's hands.  
  
"Luminous Ball!"  
  
Auroramon then launched the two balls towards the Raptormon's attack and destroyed it.  
  
"Solarimon. you're beautiful." Amanda said in awe.  
  
Auroramon then launched more glowing balls towards the Raptormon attacking the other partner digimon. The attack caused the Raptormon to fall back for a small amount of time. This gave the digi-destined the ability to all come together.  
  
"What do he do now?" Amanda asked Auruoramon.  
  
"I have a plan." She responded. "The Raptormon have excellent eyesight, that's why they can see where our attacks will hit, allowing them to easily dodge the attacks. So if we take away their sight. our attacks will connect. On the count of three, everybody close your eyes."  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement.  
  
Auroramon made two more balls of light.  
  
"1. 2. 3!"  
  
"Aurora Flash!"  
  
Everybody closed their eyes as Auroramon shot the two balls of light into each other. This caused a large flash of light that blinded the five Raptormon.  
  
"NOW!!" Kaii cried out as thee four digimon charged towards the stunned Raptormon.  
  
"Flaming Javelin!" "Fin Blade!" "Iron Claw!" "Luminous Ball!"  
  
The four attacks connected and four of the Raptormon were destroyed. The fifth Raptormon hissed at the four digimon and then ran away. Siberimon, Kappamon, Alphamon and Auroramon then reverted back to their rookie forms. Amanda rushed over to Solarimon and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Thank you." Amanda said quietly to her digimon.  
  
"You failed me for the last time!" Dark Angemon screamed at Minotaurumon.  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it!" Minotaurumon screamed back. "I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
"Well you should be. but you're much too weak for me."  
  
"Weak!" Minotaurumon yelled. "I'll show you weak!"  
  
"Wizard's Ring!"  
  
Wizardmon appeared from the shadows and threw five rings at Minotaurumon. The rings began to spin around Minotaurumon' s body and then began to shrink. The five rings kept shrinking until Minotaurumon couldn't move.  
  
"What is this!" Minotaurumon cried out.  
  
"Your destruction!" Wizardmon laughed.  
  
"Magical Game!"  
  
A bright light shot out of Wizardmon's staff and destroyed Minotaurumon.  
  
"The digi-destined are yours to destroy, Wizardmon." Dark Angemon told him. "But you know the consequences of failure."  
  
"Yes sir." Wizardmon said. 


	10. I'm Just Like You

Hours had passed since the fight with the Raptormon and the digidestined were still on their way to Sukoza City. So far, children had managed to cross the desert and were now almost all the way around the mountain.  
  
"Kaii, we have to stop soon." Amanda informed him. "Our digimon are just too tired."  
  
"Amanda's right Kaii." Eric continued. "We have to give our digimon a break."  
  
"It's okay everybody... digimon are used to traveling long distance." Tigrimon slowly told the group. However, her words did not convince the children because right after speaking, Tigrimon began to wobble and collapsed.  
  
"TIGRIMON!" Chloe cried out as she ran to her fallen digimon. Chloe held Tigrimon against her and gave the digimon the last of the saved water. Chloe then looked up towards Kaii with a completely serious look.  
  
"We have to stop now Kaii... we have to rest."  
  
"I know..." Kaii calmly told the group "But we can't stop here..."  
  
"And why not?" Chloe angrily replied  
  
"Because look around" he said pointing at the surroundings. "We wouldn't be safe if we stopped here. There's absolutely no shade or water here. We have to keep going until we find some shade. Also, there's no place to hide and our digimon are in no condition to fight so if we were attacked there would be no way to defend ourselves."  
  
"But..." Chloe tried to protest.  
  
Kaii interrupted her, but his voice was not irritated at all. Instead it was understanding.  
  
"I know how hard this is on everybody and it pains me to tell us to keep going. But if we stop here and relax it will just end up causing us more harm than good."  
  
"You're right Kaii." Chloe said. She was calm now. "I just don't want to see Tigrimon exhausted like this."  
  
Kaii was about to reply when Ribbitomon yelled back to all the others. While the others had slowed down to discuss whether to stop or not, Lupemon and Ribbitomon went on ahead to try to find some shelter.  
  
"YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!" Ribbitomon cried out.  
  
"WE FOUND A HOUSE!" Lupemon added happily.  
  
Everybody suddenly became full of energy and ran as fast as they could to the top of the ridge where Ribbitomon and Lupemon were. They all looked down and saw a small valley whose environment was much different from what they'd been walking through. There was green grass and lush vegetation around a small river that flowed out of the mountain. There was also a house on the side of the river with steam rising from the chimney.  
  
"Do you smell that?" Solarimon asked the group. "It smells like..."  
  
"FOOD!!!" Kaii, Ribbitomon, Eric and Lupemon cried out in joy as they ran down the steep hill towards the house. They were followed by the others who carefully walked down the steep hill.  
  
Lupemon and Eric made it to the house first and knocked on the door. A small digimon about Eric's size opened the door. The digimon was wearing red gloves and shoes and had two spiked shoulder pads. A red mask the covered the top part of the digimon's face and it looked a bit like an oversized bandana.  
  
"A human?!" The digimon said in a slightly high-pitched voice. I haven't seen one of you in years!"  
  
Just as the digimon finished talking Kaii, Amanda, Chloe and the digimon arrived at the door.  
  
"FOUR humans?!" The digimon said in shock. "What a strange day this has been!"  
  
Chloe's digivice locked on to the small digimon.  
  
'Ninjamon: This digimon is a master of martial arts and is a expert spy. You had better not make this digimon mad because it's attacks are so fast most people can't even see them!'  
  
"Ninjamon." Eric asked the digimon. "We've all traveled a long way and our digimon are exhausted, is there any way we could rest here for a little while?"  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know." The digimon replied.  
  
The digidestined then turned around and formed a circle in order to discuss what to do.  
  
"I got a plan!" Amanda said. "Leave this to me."  
  
Amanda left the circle and walk up to Ninjamon.  
  
"Mr. Ninjamon..." Amanda said shyly. She was blushing and trying to look as cute as possible. "My friends and I are really tired and have gone a long long way. Is there any chance that you could help us? Pretty please?" Amanda's plan worked like a charm because Ninjamon was love stuck.  
  
"Sure!" Ninjamon said estatically. "I'm also making some food right now and you're all more than welcome to join me!"  
  
"THANKS!" the entire group replied.  
  
During the time it took for the food to be ready, the digidestined and the digimon recovered from their recent journey. When the food was finally ready they all sat along the riverbank and ate.  
  
"This is really good!" Tigrimon happily told Ninjamon  
  
"We haven't had food this good in ages..." Kaii and Ribbitomon added.  
  
"Thank you." Ninjamon said. He then turned to Amanda. "Do you like the food?"  
  
"I absolutely LOVE it!" Amanda said with glee. She was still pretending to be like a ditsy schoolgirl. She then game Ninjamon a big hug.  
  
"Ninjamon?" Chloe asked. "Why were you surprised to see a human in the digital world?"  
  
"Well," the digimon replied. "I haven't seen a human in these parts for many many years. After the big war that happened in the real world, all the humans that lived in the city left and the gates were all closed."  
  
"If the gates to the digital world are closed?" Solarimon pondered. "Then how did we all get here?"  
  
"And how did that other kid get here." Kaii continued.  
  
"Wait a second..." Lupemon wondered. "What did you mean that this was a strange day for you today Ninjamon? What else happened?"  
  
"Well, I saw five digimon race past my house towards the direction you came from. I didn't get a good look at them but I think they were Raptormon."  
  
"RAPTORMON!" The group cried out all at once. "Do you know where they came from?"  
  
"Probably Sukoza City, it's just down the river." Ninjamon replied.  
  
Kaii looked to the others. "That must be where Minotaurumon, Wizardmon and that evil Angemon are!"  
  
"Let's go!" Ribbitomon added.  
  
Everybody nodded and prepared to leave. Amanda walked over to Ninjamon and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks SOOO much for being so cool to us!" She said giggling "I like totally owe you one!"  
  
Ninjamon blushed and tried to say something but Amanda covered his mouth.  
  
"Shhh... don't say a word baby. I want to keep this moment just the way it is."  
  
The group then walked along the riverbank to where Sukoza city hopefully was.  
  
"And the Oscar goes to... me!" Amanda said quietly to herself  
  
Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and a small pink mouse ran out. He saw the children, let out a shriek and ran back into the bushes.  
  
About an hour later the group finally got their first look at Sukoza City. It looked a lot like one of those medieval villages. There was a massive house with a thick wall surrounding it at the far end of the village. Between the mansion and them there was a small village of about thirty buildings. They looked like they were made of wood and mud brick with straw for roofs.  
  
"It looks like something out of a fairy tale." Chloe commented.  
  
"We better be careful when we're down there." Solarimon told everybody. "I'm sure that those three evil digimon are staying in that big house."  
  
"Maybe we could stay at an Inn tonight? I think we could all go for a night with nice warm beds." Eric asked.  
  
"And they'll be looking for humans, so we better find some way to disguise you four." Lupemon added.  
  
"We'll go find some cloaks!" Tigrimon and Ribbitomon said as they ran into towns.  
  
A few minutes later the two digimon came back with four long cloaks to hide the kids.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Kaii asked.  
  
"We found them on a scarecrows" Tigrimon replied.  
  
"No wonder mine smells like a pumpkin." Amanda commented.  
  
"DarkAngemon! We have reports that the children are approaching Sukoza City."  
  
"Excellent work Wizardmon, now destroy the children or suffer the same fate as Minotaurumon." DarkAngemon bellowed.  
  
"I won't fail you." Wizardmon replied with confidence "I have my best man on it."  
  
"So this is the Inn huh?" Eric stated as the eight of them stood in front the only two-story building. The group entered the building and saw a digimon that looked like a big vegetable that looked a little like a rabbit waiting at the counter. Amanda's digivice locked onto the digimon.  
  
'Vegimon: This digimon is only trustworthy to those who pay him. He can be a great friend, for the right price.'  
  
Vegimon looked at the new guests and was obviously not happy to see them.  
  
"Ugh, more humans!" the digimon said spitefully.  
  
"There are more humans here?" Eric asked  
  
"A human checked in yesterday and STILL hasn't paid yet!" Vegimon continued. "I have no interest in free-loaders!"  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps as something was walking down from the second floor. When the being saw the four children and their digimon he stopped.  
  
"YOU!" Kaii cried out as he ran towards the being. It ran up the stairs to get away from Kaii. "Who are you?!" Kaii cried out as he climbed the stairs.  
  
"Was that who I think it was?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It was." Eric confirmed. "That was the guy that woke Amanda up."  
  
"Then let's follow." Solarimon stated.  
  
"MULTI-blast!"  
  
Beams of red light shot through the window of the Inn, causing glass to shatter everywhere.  
  
"Everybody DOWN!" Chloe cried out as everybody hit the ground.  
  
"MULTI-blast!"  
  
The doors of the Inn were blasted clear off their hinges and flew towards the back of the room. The doors flew straight into Vegimon, who burst into a millions of tiny fragments.  
  
"It looks like we have our own problems." Amanda said.  
  
The boy ran into his room and was confronted by black bird digimon.  
  
"What's wrong?" the bird digimon asked.  
  
"We have to go, now!" the boy said as he grabbed his few belongings.  
  
Kaii kicked open the door and entered the room. The boy and the bird digimon jumped out of their room window and down onto a pile of discarded vegetables. They then ran into a nearby alleyway. Kaii followed the boy move for move.  
  
"MULTI-blast!"  
  
The unknown menace shot many beams of light towards the digidestined and the digimon.  
  
"ROLL!" Chloe ordered and everybody managed to avoid the digimon's attack.  
  
The attacking digimon walked through the hole where the doors where. The digimon was about seven feet tall and looked a little like a human. It was entirely black but its hands glowed red. Also, instead of a face, this digimon had a white circle with a red M written on in.  
  
"What is that?" Lupemon asked.  
  
"Convert your digivices!" Eric suggested as they all converted their digivices into their battle mode. Eric's digivice then targeted the unknown digimon.  
  
'Multimon: A champion digimon who can multiply itself as many times as needed and its Multi-Beam attack is just as dangerous.'  
  
Chloe and Tigrimon looked at each other.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
Tigrimon nodded as she began to glow.  
  
Tigrimon digivolve to... SIBERIMON!  
  
"Let's take the fight outside Siberimon!" Chloe cried out as her digimon charged at Multimon. Multimon made two copies of himself and the three of them just stood there as Siberimon unleashed her attack at the Multimon in the middle.  
  
"Fire Javelin!"  
  
Siberimon's attack went right through the Multimon.  
  
"I don't get it..." Ribbitomon questioned.  
  
"They're holograms!" Eric cried out. "Multimon can't actually make copies of himself but he can make images of them!"  
  
"So all we have to do is hit the right one!" Lupemon said as he began to glow.  
  
Lupemon digivolve to.... Alphamon!  
  
"Iron Claw!"  
  
Alphamon charged towards the Multimon on the left his claw attack passed right through the digimon.  
  
"Razor-Wind!"  
  
Solarimon let out her attack towards the Multimon on the right and caused the digimon to fly out of the Inn.  
  
"Let's take things up a notch!" Amanda said to Solarimon.  
  
"No problem!" Solarimon said as she began to glow.  
  
Solarimon digivolve to... AURORAMON!  
  
The three champion digimon partners also exited the Inn and prepared to fight Multimon. Multimon then began to continually replicate himself until there were so many that they were able to completely surround Alphamon, Siberimon and Auroramon.  
  
"What do we do?" Siberimon asked Chloe.  
  
"Ummm... attack one!"  
  
Siberimon then launched her attack and it went right through the Multimon.  
  
"It's no good!" Eric shouted. "No matter how many times we try to hit him, we only get the copies. There must be another way!"  
  
All of the Multimon then prepared to unleash the attack towards the digimon.  
  
"MULTI-blast!"  
  
Every Multimon sent out the attack. The hundreds of beams shot out by the Multimon all hit the three digimon and knocked them all to the ground.  
  
"Did the attacks of the copies also hurt our digimon?!" Amanda cried out in disbelief  
  
Kaii continued to race after the boy and his digimon through the alleyway. The boy then ran into the library, which was one of the buildings near to the alleyway.. Kaii followed him in but lost the boy among the stacks. Kaii walked slowly through the library trying not to make a sound. He listened to the area around him. The sound of footsteps behind him caused Kaii to turn around and run as fast as he could. He managed to tackle the boy from behind, who was trying to sneak away.  
  
"Who are you?!" Kaii ordered.  
  
"I'm just like you." The boy said with a smirk.  
  
This confused Kaii, giving the boy the time to push Kaii away.  
  
"Let's go Ravenmon." He said to the black digimon. They both ran out of the library and into the nearby forest that separated the village and the mansion. Kaii got up and raced into the street when he saw the predicament that the others were facing.  
  
"I'm here guys!" Kaii cried out as he met up with the others.  
  
"So what's the deal with that guy?!" Amanda said.  
  
"Not an issue." Kaii replied. "What are we up against?"  
  
"Multimon." Chloe told him. "He can make copies of himself... but they don't seem to do anything."  
  
"He's impossible to hit because we can't tell which is the real one!" Eric added.  
  
"At least I can help now!" Ribbitomon cried out as he began to glow.  
  
Ribbitomon digivolve to... KAPPAMON!  
  
Kappamon used his Fin Blade attack to slash through three copies of Multimon in the circle of them and get to the middle with Siberimon, Alphamon and Auroramon. The four digimon then went on a rampage on the Multimon, attacking everyone that they see.  
  
"If we keep doing this we'll eventually get him!" Amanda said happily.  
  
"But how long can our digimon last?" Chloe commented. "There has to be a better way."  
  
"MULTI-blast!"  
  
All of the Multimon shot beams of red light at the digimon partners. The digimon all jumped and managed to avoid the attack. When all the beams of light converged in the middle, all but one disappeared. The one that didn't disappear continued on and hit a barrel of water, causing it to explode and rain down on the battlefield.  
  
"That's it!" Eric cried out. "The water!"  
  
Eric then took control of the situation.  
  
"Kaii!" he ordered. "Have Kappamon de-digivolve back into Ribbitomon and spin around while shooting his Hydro-Shot."  
  
"but that won't destroy him?" Kaii told Eric.  
  
"I know... but trust me!" Eric told him. The tone of his voice told Kaii that he knew exactly what he was talking about. Kappamon de-digivolved into Ribbitomon and shot water in a circle. The water hit every Multimon, but only one of them got wet.  
  
"That's the real one!" Eric cried out.  
  
"Luminous Ball!" "Fire Javelin!" "Iron Claw!"  
  
The three other digimon attacked the wet Multimon and all of the Multimon burst into tiny fragments.  
  
"We did it!" Amanda cried out with joy as the three digimon de-digivolved back into their rookie mode.  
  
"That was a really smart plan Eric!" Chloe commented.  
  
"Naturally." Eric said smugly.  
  
"Since when did you get so smug squirt?" Amanda said jokingly to her brother.  
  
"So what was the deal with that other human?" Tigrimon asked Kaii.  
  
"I don't know really... but it was definitely the same one that woke Amanda up." Kaii responded.  
  
"He's kinda cute..." Chloe muttered.  
  
"Oh really?!" Ribbitomon and Lupemon cried out at the same time.  
  
"I don't know." Chloe blushed.  
  
"Anyways... I don't think it's safe to stay here any longer." Kaii told the group. "Evil is on it's way."  
  
"Thunder ball!" A ball of light blew a hole in one of the nearby buildings.  
  
"WRONG!" Wizardmon shouted as he jumped down from the Inn rooftop. "Evil is already here!" 


	11. INTERLUDE

Hi! This is Kaii (the author not the character) ^__^  
  
I'm experiencing a small bit of writer's block and rather than leaving my viewers with nothing, I'll make a nice little interlude where I'll answer some of the questions I've received.  
  
I think I'll start of with simply describing the characters.  
  
Name: Kaii  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'7''  
  
Eye Colour: Dark Blue  
  
Hair Colour: Light Brown  
  
Hair Length: Short  
  
Digimon: Originally Patamon, now Ribbitomon  
  
Digivice: Blue  
  
Clothing:  
  
Kaii always wears his father's DSF (Digimon Special Forces) jacket wherever he goes. The jacket is black and has the insignia of the crest of hope embroidered on the shoulders. Even though the jacket is a little too big for him, it is the only thing Kaii has to remember his father. Kaii also wears slightly baggy gray jeans and wears an unbuttoned blue shirt with a white T-shirt underneath.  
  
History:  
  
Kaii is the only child of T.K., one of the original eight digidestined that saved both worlds. Kaii was only one at when the great war between the digidestined and the digi-destroyers broke out. This war began with the digi-destroyers trying to destroy all of the eight digidestined. The digidestined were taken by complete surprise and only a few made it out alive. The remaining digidestined and their digimon formed an elite team with the sole purpose of secretly destroying the digi-destroyers.  
  
This was Kaii's life growing up. He would stay in the DFS base with Izzy while the others went out to fight. His dad and his Uncle Matt were constantly teaching and training Kaii to be the future of the DSF. They knew that eventually they wouldn't be there anymore and there had to be somebody to protect the digital world. His uncle Matt would also tell Kaii stories of the old days and about Kaii's Aunt Sora. While T.K. and Matt were focused on Kaii's training... Davis and Mimi made sure that Kaii had some fun in his life. There were no other kids in the DSF base so Davis and Mimi would always play games with Kaii when he wasn't training. Cody also helped with Kaii's growing up by teaching him Kendo.  
  
However... this world was soon to be destroyed when the Digi-destroyed sent in an overwhelming final attack. Kaii was sent to get help while everybody else held off the enemies. Kaii eventually got reinforcements but it was too late. Kaii had lost everybody, even his partner digimon. It was then that Kaii vowed to himself never to loose anybody again, no matter the cost. He left the real world and went to the digital world just before the humans closed the gates permanently. There he met up with another orphan, Ribbitomon.  
  
Extras:  
  
Kaii looks a lot like T.K. did when he was Kaii's age. He has the same hair and eye colour as his T.K.'s but Kaii's hair is slightly shorter. Kaii's attitude is a little like both Matt's and T.K.'s. Like Matt, Kaii truly appreciates his friends and his digimon above anything else. Kaii also possesses the same hatred of darkness and has the same appreciation for life that T.K. had. Whether Kaii inherited the liking of female digidestined (which was possessed by BOTH Matt and T.K.) is still unknown.  
  
Is Kaii a leader?  
  
So far, he has been more of a guide than a leader for the other digidestined. Although Kaii could be a leader, he's too afraid of loosing anybody to be in control as of yet.  
  
Name: Chloe  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'3''  
  
Eye Colour: Green  
  
Hair Colour: Blond  
  
Hair Length: Long (but in a ponytail)  
  
Digimon: Tigrimon  
  
Digivice: Red  
  
Clothing:  
  
Chloe wears a pair of blue jeans with torn knees, a pink short sleeved shirt with a white collar and ties her blond hair back into a ponytail with red ribbon. This is because she got tired of it getting in the way when riding horses. She also has a few bracelets on her right wrist.  
  
History:  
  
Chloe was born just before the war began. For about a year She lived on a ranch in Colorado with her mom and dad. However, Chloe's dad feared for the safety of her and her mother so Chloe's dad sent them away to a small mountain village. That was the last time Chloe ever saw her father. Even when the war ended he did not return. Chloe grew up in that village and never had many friends other than her cat Hobe. Hobe turned out to be Chloe's digimon partner and the two of them somehow created a gate to the digital world and went through it.  
  
Extras:  
  
While Chloe has no idea who her real father is, she knows that she got her blond hair and green eyes from him. Chloe's attire is very similar to Sora's clothing from season 1 but her hair would be the most similar to Rika's from season 3.  
  
Is Chloe a leader?  
  
She has many qualities of a leader inside of her but she's too shy to become a solid leader yet.  
  
Name: Amanda  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'4''  
  
Eye Colour: Brown  
  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown  
  
Hair Length: Long  
  
Digimon: Solarimon  
  
Digivice: Yellow  
  
Clothing:  
  
Amanda has a pair of slightly tight fitting khakis on and is wearing a red and black striped necktie instead of a belt. She also has on a baby blue short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of purple tinted sunglasses that she wears low on her nose so the lenses only conceal the lower half of her eyes.  
  
History:  
  
Amanda had lived in New York for all her life. She lived on the 33rd floor of a New York City apartment along with her mother, father and little brother. About six months after she was born, the great war between digidestined and digi-destroyers began. A group of three of the most powerful digimon trainers in New York used their Mega digimon to create a barrier around the entire city, protecting it from all enemy attacks. The identities of these three powerful trainers remained a secret in order to protect their safety. This barrier protected everybody in New York along with their digimon but there was an unforeseen problem caused by it. The barrier caused all of the digimon to loose their ability to communicate with their trainers.  
  
When the war ended and the barrier was removed from New York City... the digimon did not talk again. Some people think that the barrier completely disabled the digimon's ability to speak while others feel that this was the penalty for not fighting for what was right.  
  
Is Amanda a leader?  
  
Amanda has been 'out of comision' for the good majority of her time in the digital world. This doesn't exactly give her the best qualifications to be leader. However, she is learning about the digital world fast and everybody seems to like her a lot. Who knows, maybe Amanda's happy attitude and great personality will win over the digidestined.  
  
Name: Eric  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 12  
  
Height: 5'0''  
  
Eye Colour: Hazel  
  
Hair Colour: Black  
  
Hair Length: Short  
  
Digimon: Lupemon  
  
Digivice: Green  
  
Clothing:  
  
Eric wears a pair of black shorts that are just long enough to cover his knees. He also has a red long sleeve shirt that is underneath a white t- shirt. Eric also has a digital watch on his left wrist.  
  
History:  
  
Eric lived in New York with Amanda and his parents. Eric was born after the war had begun and always thought differently than everybody else. For instance, rather than just accept the fact that his digimon could no longer talk, Eric went onto his computer and researched the problem. Eric spent a lot of time on his computer and that caused his social life to not be as good as his sisters. However, Eric always had Kitmon (the in-training version of Lupemon) and even though they couldn't talk they were always there for each other.  
  
Is Eric a leader?  
  
Eric has grown a lot since he first arrived in the digital world and is still learning. Although Eric is the youngest of the digidestined, he no longer feels like a burden to the others. He now knows that it doesn't matter how young you are, as long as you use your strength you'll be useful to those around you. Eric now tries to contribute to battles by using his intellect, rather than just brute force. This trait might make the little boy the next leader of the digidestined, and wouldn't THAT be a twist, having the youngest lead.  
  
Next I'll answer some questions that were asked...  
  
Q: Will other people realize that Kaii is T.K.'s son?  
  
A: As you have probably realized by now, Kaii is currently hiding his past from the others. You also might have noticed that the leader of the trio is a Dark version of Kaii's old champion digimon, Angemon. As of now, Kaii has no interest in telling the others what he has faced... but things change.  
  
Q: Will there be any other tools that the digidestined will receive, like how the season two digidestined got D-3s.  
  
A: In a way they do... but I don't want to give away some of my deeply guarded plot-secrets. However... I will leave you with two words. Hope Stone (and it's not for what you think)  
  
Q: Did T.K. name his son Kaii after Kari?  
  
A: Heh, I never thought of that. I actually chose Kaii because 'Kai' means ocean in another language and added the second 'I' to make it more Japanese.  
  
Q: Is the mysterious person another child of a digidestined?  
  
A: Only time will tell... but everything will be revealed a few chapters from now.  
  
Q: Since this is the same digital world as in season 1 and 2... will we be seeing any familiar sites?  
  
A: Yes in fact... the current digidestined are going to stumble across some of the relics left behind by the other two teams of digidestined.  
  
Q: Are you planning to keep writing this Fanfic until it's finished?  
  
A: To be honest I don't know. I have enough storyline and basic plot facts to finish up the series... but it might take up to 50 chapters. ^__^  
  
That's about all I have time for. Thank you for reading the first 10 chapters and putting up with this littler interlude. Don't worry, I'll be back with chapter 11 and you'll finally get to learn more about this mysterious fifth human.  
  
Please keep reading my story and keep posting reviews (hint hint). I love to hear your opinions on my fic.  
  
Kaii 


	12. Scars of the Past

Wizard jumped down from the rooftop and slowly walked towards the group of eight.  
  
"What do we do?" Eric asked.  
  
"Are our digimon strong enough to fight again?" Chloe asked.  
  
"We are if you need us to be!" Solarimon told Amanda.  
  
"Then let's kick it up a notch!" Amanda cried out as her digimon began to glow.  
  
Solarimon digivolve to... AURORAMON!  
  
Chloe, Kaii and Eric each looked at their digimon and nodded.  
  
Lupemon digivolve to... ALPHAMON! Tigrimon digivolve to... SIBERIMON! Ribbitomon digivolve to... KAPPAMON!  
  
"Let's go!" Siberimon roared as the four charged towards Wizardmon.  
  
Kappamon detached his back Fin and lunged at Wizardmon.  
  
"Fin Blade!"  
  
Wizardmon used his staff to stop Kappamon's blade and then used the other end to hit the back of Kappamon's feet, causing him to fall to the ground. Wizardmon then raised his staff over his head and prepared to slam it down onto the fallen Kappamon. Alphamon jumped at Wizardmon and tackled him to the ground before he was able to strike Kappamon again with his staff. Wizardmon hit the ground and rolled out of Alphamon's reach. The evil digimon then sprung back on his feet and launched another attack.  
  
"Wizard's Ring!" he cried out as he tossed a ring at Alphamon. The ring expanded, went around Alphamon and then tightened. This paralyzed Alphamon. Wizardmon then charged and swung his golden staff, hitting Alphamon in the head. This caused Alphamon to limply fall to the ground.  
  
"That's enough!" Eric cried. "We have to beat him!"  
  
"No problem!" Auroramon and Siberimon cried out as Auroramon formed two glowing orbs in her hand. Siberimon then ran on the other side of Wizardmon and lunged. Wizardmon easily dodged, but this make him forget about Auroramon.  
  
"Luminous Ball!"  
  
Two orbs were shot towards Wizardmon. He jumped over the first one and used his staff to deflect the second right back at Auroramon. The first ball directly hit Siberimon and the deflected shot connected hit Auroramon. All four of the partner digimon were down.  
  
"What do we do now?" Chloe asked the group.  
  
"It's our turn!" Amanda cried out as she picked up a piece of broken wood.  
  
"No Amanda!" Eric cried out, "We have to retreat!"  
  
However, Eric's words came too late and Amanda was already running towards Wizardmon.  
  
"Not so fast human!" Wizardmon cried out as aimed his staff towards Amanda.  
  
"Thunderball!" Wizardmon launched a ball of light  
  
The ball flew towards Amanda but just before it connected Kaii tried to push her out of the way. A massive light erupted from the connection and when Kaii and Amanda opened their eyes they were no longer in Sukoza city... and they couldn't see Chloe, Eric or any of the digimon.  
  
"Kaii, where are we?" asked Amanda.  
  
"I have no idea..." Kaii trailed off.  
  
The two travelers looked at their surroundings. They appeared to be on a cliff face about 50 feet up. The cliff face seemed to be part of a very tall mountain. The looked up but the mountain was so high the peak was shrouded in the clouds. They then looked in front of them and they could see the ocean in the distance.  
  
"We definitely aren't near Sukoza City." Kaii told Amanda.  
  
"For sure." Amanda agreed. "There wasn't an ocean anywhere near the city."  
  
They then looked to their left. There was thick forest in front of them and there was something that towered above the trees in the distance. The object couldn't be seen very well but both of the children were curious to what it was. They looked to the other side and there was a lush rolling field. The field kept going until it reached the beach.  
  
"There's nothing over there Kaii." Amanda stated as she looked towards the field. "I say we head towards that tower."  
  
Kaii nodded in agreement and the two set off on their journey. They began to carefully make their way down the mountain. Once they reached the base they began walking into the forest. The forest was darker than it had appeared from the cliff face. The tree canopy had grown so thick that Kaii and Amanda could barely see the ground ahead of them. They found what appeared to be a crudely cut path and began to walk along it. After about ten minutes of walking Kaii stopped Amanda and they stood there silently. Amanda finally decided to ask what Kaii was doing so she opened her mouth and began to speak. Kaii quickly covered Amanda's mouth with his hand and whispered to her.  
  
"Shhhh... I hear something." Kaii quietly told Amanda.  
  
Amanda listened hard and then she heard the faint sound of branches snapping. They both stood side by side and listened, trying to figure out what was making this sound. The noise then stopped. Kaii and Amanda nodded to each other and continued to walk along the path. The pair made it about twenty steps when the crashing sound suddenly became incredibly louder. The ground then began to shake the two were paralyzed with fear. Amanda then grabbed Kaii and dove off the path, into the thick foliage. They both looked threw the shrubbery as a massive green digimon ran along the path. The digimon ran on its hind legs, had two large black and red striped tusks protruding from its head and a third horn on its snout. Amanda's digivice locked onto the unknown digimon.  
  
'Tuskmon: This champion digimon is extremely dangerous because it will attack first and never ask questions later. It would rather be destroyed than retreat in battle.'  
  
Tuskmon heard the mechanical voice from Amanda's digivice and let out a mighty roar.  
  
"RUN!" Kaii screamed as the two of them frantically ran towards the tower.  
  
Kaii's scream echoed throughout the forest and reached the tower. His voice reached a figure, which was hidden in the shadows and looked like he had been there for ages. The creature heard the scream and his two eyes lit up.  
  
"T.K." It said in a mechanical voice.  
  
Kaii and Amanda ran along the path in the direction of the tower with Tuskmon in hot pursuit.  
  
"We're not going to make it to the tower!" Kaii cried out to Amanda.  
  
"All right, then let's go deeper into the forest, maybe the trees will slow him down!" Amanda replied.  
  
With that the two jumped off the path and began to weave their way through the dense cluster of trees. Tuskmon saw what the two children had done and the digimon began to charge through the trees. The dense trees slowed Tuskmon down, just as Amanda had thought. Kaii and Amanda continued to run through the forest as fast as they possibly could as they headed towards a solid rock face. They reached the rocks and looked up and knew they would not be able to climb it.  
  
"Over here!" Amanda stated as she pointed towards a small cavern in the side of the cliff.  
  
"Let's go!" Kaii confirmed as they both ran towards the opening.  
  
Tuskmon broke through the trees and slammed into the wall just ahead of them. The impact stunned the champion digimon, as it lay there, unmoving. Kaii and Amanda slowly walked around it. They didn't want to make any sound that would bring Tuskmon back into consciousness.  
  
"T.K." the mechanical voice said again as he exited the tower. The large robotic figure then scanned the surroundings and detected two digivices in the general surroundings. The creature then walked towards the digivices.  
  
Kaii and Amanda had managed to sneak around Tuskmon when they both heard the sound of branches breaking.  
  
"Is it another Tuskmon?" Amanda asked Kaii.  
  
"Let's not find out." Kaii replied as they both ran into the cave.  
  
The sound of the branches caused Tuskmon to wake up and it charged towards the opening. Luckily the opening was too small for Tuskmon to fit, but it would not give up. Tuskmon began to ram its horned head into the cliff face, shacking the cave.  
  
"He's trying to cause a cave-in!" Kaii cried out.  
  
Rocks began to fall from the roof of the cave  
  
"We can't stay here any longer..." Amanda bluntly stated. "We have to get out."  
  
"On the count of three." Kaii nodded.  
  
"One..." "Two..." "THREE!"  
  
Both children didn't move.  
  
"You didn't run!" Amanda screamed.  
  
"Neither did you!" Kaii replied  
  
The crashing around them suddenly stopped and Kaii and Amanda looked out to the cave opening. Tuskmon still stood there. Kaii opened his mouth to question what was going on when Tuskmon suddenly burst into tiny fragments. The figure of what had destroyed Tuskmon was standing at the cave entrance. Kaii's digivice locked onto the creature.  
  
"Andromon: This ultimate digimon is very loyal to his friends and uses his Lightning Blade to protect those around him."  
  
"T.K." Andromon said as he walked towards the children.  
  
"T.K.?" Amanda questioned. "Who's T.K."  
  
"You are" Andromon trailed off as he pointed at Kaii. "You are T.K., the digi-destined of Hope."  
  
"I'm not T.K." Kaii slowly told Andromon. "I'm his son."  
  
"No, you are T.K., follow me." Andromon replied as he walked deeper into the cave.  
  
The two children followed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you are the son of a digi-destined!" Amanda whispered to Kaii  
  
"Ummm... I don't know, I just couldn't." Kaii replied.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Amanda protested. "Couldn't he help us with Wizardmon and DarkAngemon?"  
  
"He can't help us." Kaii stated.  
  
"Why not!" Amanda continued. There was now a touch of anger in her voice.  
  
"Because he's gone... and it's my fault." Kaii said quietly as a tear ran down his cheek. Kaii then ran past Andromon and into the darkness.  
  
Amanda stood there in shock at what had just happened. 'What have I done.' She thought to herself.  
  
Amanda then ran back up with Andromon as he entered a large dimly lit cavern.  
  
"Lights!" He cried out. The room lit up and the walls were covered in computers. In the center of the room was a circle carved into the ground. Kaii was standing in the middle of the circle when the lights were turned on.  
  
"You ARE T.K." Andromon persisted as he pushed a few buttons. The circle Kaii was standing on began to light up. Kaii ran outside the circle and next to Amanda. "I'm sorry." Amanda whispered. "Not now." Kaii whispered back. "We might be in danger."  
  
The circle on the floor slowly moved up about six feet and then down to the ground. The circle moved up and down so fast that it now appeared to be a solid cylinder. Then images appeared.  
  
"It's a hologram!" Amanda stated.  
  
A picture of a little boy appeared on the screen. He was mostly wearing yellow and teal and had a white bucket hat on. Next to him was a Patamon.  
  
"Kaii... he looks just like you." Amanda gasped.  
  
"I know," Kaii replied. "He's T.K., He's my dad."  
  
Kaii then turned to Andromon.  
  
"Andromon, My name is Kaii and I am not T.K., I am his son."  
  
"I do not understand." Andromon stated.  
  
"Many years ago, my dad and a group of other digi-destined were chosen to save both the digital world and the real one. Four years after succeeding, he was yet again chosen to save the digital world. After this began the time of peace between digimon and humans and my dad grew up. He became an author and wrote stories about his travels in the digital world. Then the war between the Digi-destined and the Digi-Destroyers sprang up. My dad and the remaining digi-destined created a secret strike-force bent on taking down the enemy. I was raised in their underground base and trained to be their future. Towards the end of the war the base was attacked and I was sent to get help. By the time help got there, it was too late. It was my fault my dad and everybody else isn't here, I was too slow. My dad was a great hero, I am not him. I'm not even close."  
  
Amanda slowly walked over to Kaii and slapped him in the face.  
  
"Shut up." Amanda said bluntly. "You were the one who carried me out of the temple after our first battle. You were the one who took care of me. You were the one who saved me from Harpymon. You made sure that I wouldn't get hurt.... and I won't forget it. You may not be your dad, but you ARE a hero. You're my hero."  
  
With that Amanda learned forward and hugged Kaii.  
  
"It's not you're fault." She whispered to him. "I was never you're fault."  
  
"Kaii..." Andromon slowly said.  
  
Kaii and Amanda looked back at Andromon, who burst into tiny fragments. Behind him was Wizardmon.  
  
"I'm so touched!" Wizardmon mocked as he walked forwards. "If only I had a tissue!"  
  
"Back off." Amanda said with a growl.  
  
"Wow!" Wizardmon laughed. "I'm so frightened. Two pathetic children with no digimon to protect them. How will I ever survive!"  
  
"We have to run." Kaii whispered to Amanda. He had gotten his composure back.  
  
"I know." Amanda replied.  
  
With that they ran away from the entrance and deeper into the cave.  
  
"Not fast my pretties!" Wizardmon cried out as he ran after them.  
  
The two made it around 500 meters when Kaii stopped Amanda. They had reached a chasm. They both looked down but could not see the bottom. They turned around to find another way when Wizardmon walked in sight. The two stood paralyzed by fear as Wizardmon walked towards them. Kaii charged at Wizardmon but was knocked aside into the cave wall. Wizardmon then grabbed Amanda's arm and held her over the chasm.  
  
"Please... don't." Amanda said quietly.  
  
"Not making any smart remarks now are you?" Wizardmon laughed.  
  
"NO!" Kaii interrupted. "Don't take her, Wizardmon... take me!"  
  
Wizardmon stood there thinking. "Ummm... no."  
  
He dropped Amanda and disappeared. Kaii rushed over to the side of chasm and looked down. A bright light came forth from the bottom of the chasm and Kaii closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was floating in a world of only black space. A dim white light was there, and nothing else.  
  
"Where's Amanda?" Kaii asked. "Bring her back!"  
  
There was no response  
  
"I know you're out there!" Kaii screamed. "Bring her back!"  
  
There was a small whispering that came from all around Kaii. It slowly got louder. The voice was repeating the same thing.  
  
"Hope."  
  
Kaii then opened his eyes. He was still in the cave. He got up and looked around. This cave was different. There was no chasm. He turned around and saw Chloe, Eric, Amanda and the four digimon sleeping by a dying fire.  
  
"AMANDA!" Kaii cried out as he ran over to her, giving her a huge hug.  
  
"WHA!!!" Amanda screamed as she woke up. The scream woke up everybody else.  
  
"I thought I lost you." Kaii said to her.  
  
"Man, Wizardmon's attack must've hit you harder than we thought!" Amanda joked.  
  
"What?" Kaii asked.  
  
"Wizardmon's attack." Chloe added. "The one that you pushed Amanda out of the way of."  
  
"Don't you remember?" Lupemon asked.  
  
"Kaii, after you got hit with the blast, we knew we couldn't stay any longer." Solarimon said.  
  
"Somehow we managed to escape." Ribbitomon added.  
  
"Are you all right Kaii?" Tigrimon asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess I just need some sleep."  
  
"I think we all do." Eric added with a smile.  
  
"First I have to tell you all something." Kaii told them group. "I had a lot of time to think about this and I have finally decided to tell you all."  
  
"Tell us what?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ribbitomon asked Kaii.  
  
"I am." Kaii told his digimon. He then turned to the others. "I know that I haven't told you guys anything about my past... well I'm about to now."  
  
Kaii told the other digi-destined and the digimon all about his father and about his past. While telling the others about his life, Kaii looked around at everybody and noticed that they each had bruises and small cuts on them. Those were the result of trying to escape from Wizardmon. They all went to sleep after Kaii finished. A few hours later Kaii woke Ribbitomon up and Kaii heard what happened. Kaii was furious. Amanda then woke up and went to see if Kaii was actually okay.  
  
"I'm all right." Kaii told her.  
  
"I don't believe it." Amanda replied. "Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Look at everybody, Wizrdmon hurt them. I can't let him get away with it."  
  
"We won't let him." Amanda told him. "But we have to do it as a team."  
  
"I guess you're right." Kaii replied as he smiled at Amanda.  
  
Amanda got up and began to walk away. She then turned around and sat back down next to Kaii.  
  
"I never thanked you for saving me from Harpymon." Amanda said quietly. "And for all the other things you did for me. I owe you my life Kaii. You may not be you're dad, but you're still a hero. Never forget that."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and then got up and went back to the others. Kaii turned to Ribbitomon.  
  
"Ribbitomon, we're going to destroy Wizardmon. I won't let him harm my friends anymore."  
  
With that the two left camp, the sun was just beginning to rise. 


	13. Game Over

****Previously

Four children, Kaii, Chloe, Eric and Amanda were chosen to be the new protectors of the digital world. They and their digimon (Ribbitomon, Tigrimon, Lupemon and Solarimon respectively) must defeat the rising evil of 'The Trio'. A group of three powerful digimon by the names of Minotaurumon, Wizardmon and Dark-Angemon.

All four of the childrens' digimon managed to digivolve into their champion forms (Kappamon, Siberimon, Alphamon and Auroramon) in order to defeat the henchmen of Minotaurumon but Wizardmon managed to overpower the children. Now Kaii, along with Ribbitomon, are determined to defeat Wizardmon in order to protect his newfound friends.

Now back to the story

The light of the rising sun was just hitting the rooftops of Sukoza as Kaii and Ribbitomon entered the town. It had been a few hours since they departed from camp and Ribbitomon was still unclear regarding why Kaii would do something like this.

"Kaii, I'm confused..." Ribbitomon protested.

"He killed her." Kaii said quietly. "He killed her and I was powerless to stop him."

"Who killed who?" Ribbitomon asked.

"Wizardmon... he killed Amanda." Kaii stated.

"What?!" Ribbitomon questioned. "She was fine, maybe a little bruised but not dead."

"Not here, in my dream. Wizardmon killed Amanda in my dream."

"But it was just a dream..." Ribbitomon said as he trailed off.

"It makes no difference!" Kaii snapped. "Dream or not, Wizardmon must be stopped!"

The two stood in silence for a period of time. Kaii's words came out harsher than he had intended. His hate of Wizardmon was affecting his relationship with his friends and although he knew this to be true, he knew what had to be done.

"I'm sorry Ribbitomon." Kaii said gently. "I got carried away."

"I know how you feel." Ribbitomon said. "I know why you're so angry and it's not just Amanda, it's so much more."

"I knew you'd figure it out." Kaii smiled

"It's about your father..."

"HE WHAT!" Chloe screamed as she looked out onto the horizon.

"He went to fight Wizardmon on his own." Eric said again.

"But why?" Tigrimon asked.

"What could possibly cause him to do this?" Solarimon added.

"I think I might know." Amanda said as she looked to the group. "It's because of us."

"Us?" Lupemon said surprised.

"Kaii doesn't want us to get hurt anymore." Amanda said. "He saw how Wizardmon injured us all after the last battle. Remember what he told us last night, about his past. Back when Kaii was a kid he couldn't save his family and friends and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to us.

"But Kaii and Ribbitomon aren't strong enough to defeat Wizardmon alone..." Eric said.

"They need our help." Chloe said firmly. "Let's go save him"

"But isn't that doing exactly what Kaii told us not to do?" Solarimon replied.

"I don't care." Chloe told the others. "I don't care if Kaii tells us not to go and I don't care if Kaii gets mad when we show up. I'm not going to stand idly by while my friend dies... and for what? So we don't get hurt."

"He's part of a team." Amanda continued. "Kaii might be afraid that we get hurt, but we're just as afraid that he'll get injured."

"So we won't let him fight alone." Eric added

The three digimon nodded in agreement and the six set off to Sukoza.

Ribbitomon and Kaii continued their walk through Sukoza City in silence. Kaii was too focused on finding Wizardmon to talk to his digimon partner. Ribbitomon on the other hand was worried for the safety of both Kaii and himself and spoke up.

"Kaii, we shouldn't go any further. Wizardmon is too powerful for me to fight alone, we need help."

"I can't let the others get harmed. I will never stand by and watch my friends die... not again. I won't let the fate of Chloe, Eric and Amanda be the same as my father."

"And as long as we stand together it won't!" Ribbitomon told him but it was to know use.

"WIZARDMON!" Kaii yelled into the abandoned town. "WIZARDMON... show yourself!"

Kaii's cries of anger echoed throughout the city but there was no response.

"Come and fight Wizardmon!" Kaii continued to scream

Kaii's echoes once again faded away without a response.

"Maybe he's not here..." Ribbitomon suggested.

Then Kaii got the response he was looking for. The sound of laughter echoed through the city. The laugh sounded very sinister and they both knew who it was.

"I'm coming my pretties!" The voice continued.

"Ribbitomon... run, but don't go too far." Kaii said

Ribbitomon was incredibly confused by what Kaii had just told him to do. Then as he looked up to question Kaii's logic he saw a little smile streak across his face. Ribbitomon understood and ran off.

"WIZARDMON!" Kaii cried out once again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Wizardmon replied as he emerged from the shadows. The evil digimon looked around and saw only Kaii standing there.

"What's the catch digi-destined? Come to join the side of darkness... or are you just looking for a fun way to die." He said smiling.

"I'm here to stop you from hurting anybody else." Kaii told him.

Wizardmon looked at him for a second, then laughed and turned around. He was obviously not impressed by the boy's threat. Kaii picked up a nearby rock and spoke once again.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Kaii cried out as he threw the rock.

The rock flew through the sky and was a foot away from wizard, who was still walking away, when the digimon abruptly turned around and caught the rock. Wizardmon looked at the rock, then back at Kaii and began to laugh once more.

"This is all a game to you isn't it Wizardmon!"

"Why yes it is digi-destined." He smirked as he crushed the rock in his hand. "If I simply destroyed you fools like I did Minotaurumon then how would I have any fun?"

"You destroyed him?!" Kaii blurted out. "but he was evil... just like you."

"He was weak and he couldn't even destroy you sorry lot. Master Angemon doesn't need losers like that."

The mentioning of Angemon caused Kaii to flinch. A whole new anger had been awoken inside of him.

"Don't you dare call that monster Angemon... that horrid beast doesn't deserve to be called that."

"Boy! You have no idea who you're dealing with! Master Angemon's power is older than the old and you are the one who doesn't deserve to call him by name!" Wizardmon barked angrily.

Kaii smiled

"What's wrong Wizardmon? You were having so much fun before... does my insulting your pitiful master tick you off?"

Wizardmon smiled and let out a massive laugh that echoed through the city.

"My boy... I'm still having fun. You are merely a toy to me, you and all the other digi-brats." Wizardmon's smile turned sinister. "and I always play with my toys before I BREAK them."

"Then let the games begin..." Kaii said firmly as his digivice began to glow. He picked up a second rock and threw it at Wizardmon

"Then let the games begin!" Wizardmon replied mockingly as he caught the rock. He was obviously enjoying this. "Is that the best you got?"

With that Kappamon lunged forward from the alleyway behind Kaii, his sword drawn and ready to strike. This took Wizardmon by surprise and he barely managed to deflect the sword with his golden staff. Kappamon continued the attack as he slashed towards Wizardmon but every attack was countered.

"That was pretty close boy!" Wizardmon laughed. "But you'll have to do a lot better than that to take out this digimon. Now let's kick this up a notch!"

Wizardmon once again deflected the sword attack from Kappamon but this time Kappamon countered by kicking Wizardmon in the chest, sending him flying into the nearest building. Wizardmon got up and walked slowly towards Kappamon and Kaii. There was a look of pure fury on his face. Kappamon rushed towards Wizardmon.

"Thunderball!" Wizardmon cried out as he shot a bright yellow ball out of the staff. The ball connected with Kappamon's sword and sent it flying out of his hands.

"Let's see how good you are without your weapon!" Wizardmon yelled as he charged the digimon, staff held above his head. Wizardmon swung his staff at Kappamon but he grabbed Wizardmon's staff with both hands as it came thundering towards him.

"I'm still good enough to take you out!" Kappamon replied as he kicked the staff out of Wizardmon's hands. This caused Wizardmon to step back a few feet.

"What's the matter?" Kaii asked him harshly. "Can't fight without your precious staff?"

"Wrong again boy... I still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" Wizardmon said as he wrapped his cloak around him.

"Wizard's cloak!" he cried out as the cloak completely covered him. Wizardmon then seemed to melt into the ground. Kaii and Kappamon did not no what to do.

"I think he left Kaii!" Kappamon said cheerfully. Kaii gave no response.

"Kaii?" Kappamon said as he turned around. The digimon stood terrified as he saw Wizardmon who had grabbed Kaii by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't move!" Wizardmon said with a smile on his face. He then looked to his staff and as if by magic if flew back into his hand. Wizardmon then held the sun tip of his staff to Kaii's head. The sun on the staff then began to glow.

"De-digivolve!" Wizardmon ordered and Kappamon obeyed as he became Ribbitomon again.

Wizardmon let out another loud laugh as he turned to Kaii. "Is this how you expected this battle to turn out boy? Dieing all alone with only your pitiful digimon to protect you..."

"Luminous Ball!" Auroramon cried out as two glowing orbs hit Wizardmon's staff and broke it in half.

"He's not alone!" Amanda cried out as she, Chloe and Eric ran up.

Wizardmon was furious. He threw Kaii to the ground and charged towards the other three children. Alphamon, Auroramon and Siberimon all unleashed their attacks towards the enemy digimon and Wizardmon had no option but to retreat his attack.

"I'm sick of playing games!" Wizardmon bellowed as he pulled out several golden rings from his pocket. "It's time to destroy you all!"

"Wizard's Ring!" Wizardmon cried out as glowing rings surrounded all of the digimon and the digi-destined. The rings then tightened around them, making them unable to move. Wizardmon looked around, trying to find his first victim. He looked at Amanda and smiled a very evil smile.

"You!" he said as he slowly walked towards them. "You were the one who interfered with my plan of destroying that boy. Now it's time to pay..."

"NO!!!!" Kaii cried out. "Take me Wizardmon! I'm the one you want... not her!"

Wizardmon saw the emotion in Kaii's face and laughed. "This makes it even sweeter..." Wizardmon reached into his cloak and pulled out a jagged knife. Amanda closed her eyes, Chloe and Eric eyes were both filled with tears, the digimon were still struggling and Kaii was still screaming. Wizardmon raised the knife above his head and prepared to strike.

"STOP!" Kaii cried out as a black blur flew past him.

Wizardmon dropped the knife and looked down. There was a talon that had burst through his chest. He then fell to the ground and split into a million tiny fragments.

"Game Over" said a strange black digimon.

It was about the size of a full-grown man but had long black feathers instead of hair. Black wings were also visible on his ankles and elbows. His body was covered in black and gold armor and he had a golden visor covering his eyes. The digimon then began to glow and de-digivolved into a small black bird digimon. A boy about Kaii's height walked out of the shadows and stood next to his digimon.

"Did I do good Jake?!" the bird digimon said with a cheerful squeaky voice.

"You did great Ravenmon." The boy replied.

Kaii rushed over to Amanda who was still shaking from the ordeal. He asked if she was all right and she slapped him across the face. Kaii was a little thrown back by this but then on closer inspection he saw that Amanda was crying.

"Don't you get it?" Amanda told him. "Who knows what would've happened to you if we didn't show up!"

"But I..." Kaii began to explain.

"We all know that you don't want us to get harmed Kaii." Chloe stated. "But we're just as worried about you."

"And the best way for everybody to stay safe if for us to stay together." Eric added.

"So next time you're going to foolishly go off and protect us... take us with you." Amanda joked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then got up and gave Kaii a big hug.

"I'm sorry..." Kaii said softly.

"Hey, who are you?" Eric asked the mysterious boy, breaking the tension.

"I'm Jake." He replied.

Chloe looked at the boy and realized who he was.

"You're that boy we all saw after the battle with Multimon... and apparently a digi-destined like us." Chloe said as she saw the digivice in Jake's hand.

"Hey, then you're the fifth digi-destined!" Eric cried out in joy. "We can go back to that star engraving in that temple and she what its point is."

The digimon all nodded in agreement.

"So what do you say?" Chloe asked Jake with a smile as she outreached her hand. "Want to join our team?"

Jake looked at Chloe for a second and then to the others. He smiled and took Chloe's hand.

"Let's go."


	14. Hope's Arsenal

**Previously**

Kaii, Chloe, Amanda and Eric were chosen to become the protectors of the digital world. Soon after the four met up, they encountered a group of three evil digimon focused on destroying them. The battles following the encounter made the children reach inside themselves and find the strength for their digimon to digivolve into their champion forms.

With this newfound power, the children were able to defeat all their attackers but they were unable to destroy Wizardmon, the most cunning member of 'The Trio'. Only with the aid of a fifth digidestined named Jake were the children able to defeat Wizardmon and leave Dark Angemon as the only obstacle in their way to ridding the digital world of evil.

--And now back to our story

The sun seemed to shine a little brighter in Sukoza city as the five digidestined strolled through the streets. Word of Wizardmon's defeat was spreading like wildfire and this news was a great relief to the residents. Apparently the evil digimon had a stranglehold over the city and with him gone, the digimon were able to live in freedom once more.

"Thank you! Thank you!" cried out three Candlemon as they hovered towards them. The digimon's name pretty much describes its appearance as they looked like floating white candles with arms.

"Thank you for ridding this town of that vile Wizardmon!" the first announced happily.

"We are forever in your debt!" continued the second.

"Please allow us to repay you by offering you a free meal at our restaurant." chirped the third with joy.

The five children looked at each other and then to their digimon.

"They really could use a good meal." Chloe said, breaking the silence.

"Well, they definitely deserve one." Kaii smiled. He had seemed to warm up to everybody since the defeat of Wizardmon.

"And no offence Amanda..." Eric said slowly. "But I really could do with some food not cooked by you."

Amanda was taken back by this information.

"What?!" she said astonished. "I'm a fantastic cook... aren't I?"

Amanda looked around, looking for some support.

"Well, I'm sure you're a wonderful cook back in your world." Solarimon said cheerfully. "But our world has different plants and you don't have all those utensils you're used to having."

"Like that time you made us shred all those mushrooms and they turned out the be poisonous." Chloe added shyly.

Amanda looked at Chloe angrily.

"Well they looked good at least... anybody could've made that mistake" Chloe said, trying to dig herself out of the hole she just fell into.

"I know I might not be the best person to ask about this..." said Jake carefully. Hopefully he wasn't stepping on anybody's toes by intruding into the conversation. "But Ravenmon is pretty hungry and by the looks of the other digimon, they are too. I think we should just take the offer."

"And the price is right!" Tigrimon added cheerfully.

With that all but Amanda followed the three Candlemon, who had apparently been listening in on the conversation with utter confusion, towards the restaurant.

"Oh yeah..." Amanda said half joking as she watched the Candlemon. "First chance at a professional meal and they ditch the local cook." She then looked up and Kaii was standing there smiling.

"You're a fine cook. Now come on, do you think the meal will be candlelit?" he said with a smile.

The ten of them were all seated by the time the food was delivered to their table. The look on all of their faces when the food was laid on their table was clear evidence that they had made the right decision in coming.

"Eat up, there's plenty more." The Candlemon said as they disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ribbitomon, Lupemon, Eric, Kaii and Ravenmon began shoveling food into their mouths as if they only had a minute to live but this did not shake the girls. They had seen them eat before. They were more surprised by Jake, who had not touched his food yet.

"What's the matter?" Chloe asked him. "I thought all guys ate their food like that, isn't that right Amanda... AMANDA!"

Chloe looked over and Amanda was eating her food with the same intensity as the guys. Amanda looked up, swallowed and spoke.

"This food is fantastic! I really am a bad cook!" and then she returned to her food.

Chloe and Jake exchanged looks as they began to eat in a more civilized method. Solarimon and Tigrimon had also begun to eat their food.

By the time they were finished eating, everybody was in a better mood. Lupemon, Eric and Ravenmon had finished before the others and were already asleep on the table.

"So what do we do now?" Kaii asked the group.

"Well, I think we should go after Dark Angemon." Chloe suggested. "He is the big-bad around here. These digimon might be happy now but until Dark Angemon is stopped, they can never be truly free."

"I agree." Added Tigrimon.

"Me too." Jake continued.

"I think we all do, and we will stop him..." Solarimon said as she trailed off. "but I think we have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Ribbitomon asked.

"Like going back to that star engraving we saw when you all first got here." Kaii replied.

"In that temple right, the really old one by the Elecmon village?" Jake asked.

"You're been there?!" Amanda said startled. Eric and the digimon woke up.

"Yeah, I actually saw you guys the first time you were there." Jake said quietly. "But you guys might've been here to find me so I didn't come over."

"Why would there be people looking for you?" Lupemon asked.

"Because Jake and I have been in the digital world for the last 18 months." Stated Ravenmon.

Jake and Ravenmon looked around, expecting to see shocked looks on their faces but saw none.

"Isn't that at all surprising?" Jake asked the group. "Didn't you all just arrive here?"

"Actually, Kaii's been here for nearly 4 years." Amanda said.

Everybody looked towards Kaii and Ribbitomon as if they were going to say something. This created an awkward moment, which was thankfully broken by the three Candlemon.

"You wish to return to the ancient temple by the Elecmon village?" said the first.

"It will take well over two days for you to reach the temple on foot." The second added.

"Maybe you can let us help you find a faster way?" suggested the third.

"A faster way?" asked the five children and their digimon partners all at once.

Within twenty minutes the three Candlemon had led the group to a large grassy field surrounded by trees.

"Flame Bomber!"

The three Candlemon shot balls of fire into the sky in an odd pattern, then they stopped.

"What was that for?" Chloe asked.

Her question did not need to be answered. Less than a minute later, five strange shapes emerged out of the treetops. They looked like large red snakes with wings but were wearing something that resembled a skull.

"Airdramon!" Eric cried out happily.

"Airdramon?" Chloe asked.

"They used to live near the city and deliver mail but then they tried to defeat 'The Trio'. They were not strong enough so they had to flee into the forest to avoid destruction." The first Candlemon told her.

The five beasts landed and they each let out a large roar.

"These are the children that defeated Wizardmon." One of the Candlemon told the Airdramon.

They stopped roaring and looked at the children and their five tiny digimon. One of them even appeared to chuckle. Eric picked up on this.

"We're tougher than we look!" he said defensively.

"They need a lift to the ancient temple by the Elecmon village." Another of the Candlemon told them.

The Airdramon nodded and each of the children, along with their digimon climbed on. They gave a loud thank you to the Candlemon and then the Airdramon flapped their wings and rose off the ground. The large winged digimon then began flying over the mountain and towards the desert where they fought the Raptormon.

"There's the waterfall where we fought Harpymon!" Lupemon said as he pointed towards the river.

"And there's where I first became Siberimon!" Tigrimon pointed towards the demolished orchard.

The Airdramon then landed in the same field that Chloe, Amanda and Eric had first met each other. It had been around a week since they had arrived in the digital world and nothing had changed. The five digidestined and their digimon dismounted the Airdramon and walked towards the temple. The Airdramon then took off and flew away.

"They didn't even offer to give us a ride back..." Ribbitomon stated.

"Maybe we should've given them a tip." Eric said jokingly.

They had reached the door that led into the main chamber. It was still ajar form their last entry. They walked into the main chamber and saw the massive whole in the wall that 'The Trio' created. The group walked over to the star engraving and they all took out their digivices. Kaii placed his digivice into the hole at one point of the star next to the water droplet engraving. Chloe did the same with her digivice on the point sporting a flame. Eric and Amanda then placed their digivices. Finally Jake placed his digivice in the final hole. The entire star began to glow a brilliant white light and then began too shrink. Slowly but surely the glowing star became smaller and smaller, revealing what looked like a small sword in a scabbard. It was all silver and on the scabbard there was the symbol of the crest of hope inscribed on it.

Kaii reached out to grasp it but as soon as he touched it, the sword fell. Chloe quickly bent down and managed to catch the falling item before it hit the ground. The sword began to glow just as the shinning star had. Chloe stood up and held the sword out so all could see. Then her eyes began to glow white, just as the sword did. She then levitated a foot off the ground.

"This is Hope's Dagger." She said in a detached voice.

"The what?" Tigrimon asked.

"The Hope's Dagger." Chloe repeated. The tone of her voice was unchanging. "A weapon forged by the old ones to act as a light when all others go out."

"Who are the old ones?" Amanda asked.

Chloe did not respond. "Only a true leader can wield the power of this great weapon. A child born from protectors of the past will use the Hope's Dagger to light the future."

"Protectors of the past..." Jake said slowly.

"Light the future..." Ravenmon added

"Darkness is coming." Chloe continued. "Shadows are enveloping the light and those chosen to protect it must push back enemies old and new or both worlds will descend into chaos and light will shine no more."

With that the Hope's Dagger stopped glowing and Chloe reverted back to normal.

"What was that?!" Amanda cried out. Although nobody else said anything... that was what they were all thinking.

"What was what?" Chloe asked. She was confused at the looks she was receiving from the others. "Oh, did anybody feel a strange sensation just now... like they were a little light-headed?"

"I can understand why you'd feel that way." Solarimon said. "You were FLOATING a foot above the ground."

"I was?" Chloe said with curiosity.

"You said something about that." Jake said pointing at the Hope's Dagger.

"You said that it was a weapon against the growing darkness, a weapon that only a leader could use." Added Lupemon.

"A leader descended from protectors." Jake continued.

"And if we don't find this leader and the darkness takes over, then both worlds are doomed." Kaii said.

The ten of them became silent. All of them were staring at the dagger, then at each other and then back at the dagger. They were all thinking the same thing.

"So..." Chloe said slowly. "Who's this leader?"


	15. The Fifth Digi Destined: Part 1

Now that I'm on my summer break I have time to continue the story, hopefully there are still people to read it

**The Fifth Digidestined**

Hi, my name is Jake, I'm 16 years old and a digimon trainer. That's all you really know of me right now isn't it? Don't worry… there's lots more.

I wasn't even a year old when that whole war between the digi-destined and digi-destroyers broke out so I have no clue what life was like before the fighting began. I grew up in a mansion on a military base with my dad, Etemon and Ravenmon. Etemon was my dad's partner digimon just like Ravenmon was mine. I never met my mom and my dad never really spoke of her. I did learn from Etemon that she didn't agree with my dad's opinion on the war and left right after the fighting began. I was so mad at her for being a traitor and defecting to the enemy.

I led a really secluded life growing up. My dad wouldn't let me go to a regular school so instead I went to the military base with him everyday. I was taught by a private tutor at the base and never allowed to visit any of the nearby towns. When I was six I started asking my dad why I wasn't allowed to go outside the base. Every time I asked, I received the same response… that it was just too dangerous. I never much liked the response he gave me but always accepted it because he was my dad. Then when I was twelve, my dad told me he and Etemon were leaving on a very special mission. He said that this mission was the best chance to win the war and defeat our enemies. That day, my dad, Etemon and most of the base left. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and still no word from my dad. I stayed in the mansion with the few military officials that remained for about a year, hoping that my dad would be back. He never returned… but somebody else did.

I was asleep when the first radio call came in. A massive force of the enemies' digimon were attacking the base and our forces were loosing ground. The call came in to evacuate the mansion but it came in too late. The door was broken down by a Gorillamon and within seconds we were all surrounded. Everybody in the mansion reluctantly surrendered and we were all taken to a containment center somewhere upstate. It was there that Ravenmon and I finally met her, the woman behind the attack. It was there that we finally met my mom. I was so angry at her… she abandoned me when I was just a baby and then she removed me from the only home I ever knew. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask her but before I could begin, she told me to follow her. The three of us went into a quiet room and she told me to sit down. It was in that room that everything changed. Etemon was right when he told me my mom was a traitor. He was right when he told me that she left because of the war… but before that day I never thought that she was right to leave. My dad, the officers at the base and everyone that I had ever known were all digi-destroyers. My mom left my dad because she found out that he was one of digi-destroyers. If that wasn't bad enough, he was also involved with the initial attack that on the digi-destined. She couldn't believe that somebody she loved would do that… to her friends, her partners, her team. My dad told her that he spared her life because he loved her. My mom left the first chance she got to enlist and fight against digi-destroyers. She did this under a fake name so nobody would know of her past though, she would never be trusted if they knew who her ex-husband was. My mom left to make the world a better place while my dad continued to destroy it.

Ravenmon and I were then led to a small room covered in papers and maps. They were all of the mansion that I grew up in and the surrounding area. The papers and books outlined hundreds and hundreds of strategies to break into the mansion. Apparently they were all plans to break in and rescue me but the area was just too heavily guarded. She couldn't even take me when she escaped because even my room was guarded nightly by Etemon. That wasn't the only secret that she had to show me as she left with me to her house. She opened the door and introduced me to Eric, my little brother. Another reason why my mom left was because she didn't want my dad to know she was pregnant. Not after what he did to the other digi-destined and their children.

Life was pretty good while living with my mom and Eric. We got to travel the world, cleaning up the mess that my dad and people like him created. I had never seen such beautiful places before, growing up on a rocky military base. Everything was peaceful until two years ago. Eric and I were awoken by our mom in the middle of the night. The expression on her face told us that something bad was coming. The ground then began to shake as music filled the air. It was Etemon and my dad slowly heading towards the house. Mom told Me, Ravenmon, Eric and his digimon partner Guilmon to run while she dealt with our dad. From my window I saw her and her partner digimon leave the house, giving us time to escape through the back. I grabbed Eric and the four of us headed towards the back door. Ravenmon and I made it outside but when we turned around, the house was ensnared in a purple bubble laced with black wires. It was Etemon's 'Dark Network' attack. Eric told us to run and get help, so Ravenmon and I ran away from the house. By the time we help arrived it was too late. My mom and her partner digimon were gone and the rest were missing. I hated my dad more than ever and in my eyes… The only family I had left was Ravenmon. We left this world in search of a better one and eventually arrived in the digital world.


End file.
